Somewhere Only We Know
by panda.hoshi
Summary: Sora likes Riku,Riku likes Sora,Roxas is angsty,Cloud has an asshole for a boyfriend and Axel just wants to get in Rox's pants.Oh the calamity! Rated M for a good reason xD
1. Chapter 1

Ok I went through and re-edited this. I hope it's ok now. And please no flames, if you ain't got anything nice to say then don't say it at all.

There's a lemon in this first chapter so if you don't like don't read, you've been warned.

Note; Roxas, Sora and Cloud are brothers.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One;** Three of a Kind. 

Sora sat on an old swing set in the park across from his house, no more than two blocks from the beach; it was nearing sunset and around six. The brunette swayed lightly on the creaking swing, golden light filtering through his choppy cinnamon locks and illuminating his sandy blonde highlights.  
He couldn't have been more peaceful as it was mid-summer vacation and for Sora a well-earned break from the hectic school year.

The clear sky above him was a palette of golds, pinks and oranges from the setting sun, branching off into hues of pale green and chalky blue. The air was warm and sweet, slightly humid but the epitome of summer. Everything just seemed so perfect at that moment and Sora's mind was a peaceful blur, relishing the feeling of cool air seeping through his thin black shorts and shirt as he swayed back and forth.

Destiny Island was truly beautiful, it seemed to be so more everyday. Sora had been on this Island his whole life, he had made so many friends and memories here and he just couldn't picture himself anywhere else.

The brunette was brought out of his daydreaming by a faint muffling sound; his mobile ring tone. The sweet melody of his favourite song, Passion by Utada Hikaru resonated from his shorts pocket.

" _Omoidaseba haruka haruka._"

He stilled his swinging, fumbling down into said pocket and pulling out the silver phone, flipping it open he read the screen.

" _**Incoming Call: Riku**_."

Sora's heart fluttered for a moment and he failed in his attempt to wipe the cheesy grin off his features before answering.

".. Hello? "

" Hey So, its Riku." Came the deep, seemingly unemotional voice of his best friend." Meet me at the beach in 15 ok."

" Oh,ok.. cya! "

" Bye. "

Sora pressed the end call button and stood up, with a grin he pushed the instrument back into his pocket and trudged out of the sandbox onto the grass. Shaking the remaining sand out of his red thongs he slipped them on and headed towards the beach, this perfect day had just gotten better.

Sora and Riku had been best friends since as far back as the teen could remember, they did everything together. But as of late things had started to change between them. Sora found himself feeling something more for the silver-haired teen, something more than good friends. There was no denying Riku was a good looking guy, he always had been, with long, flowing silver hair and luminescent aquamarine eyes, not to mention his pretty much perfect physique. Sora believed it was a crush.

To start of with, the brunette was rather confronted by his feelings for Riku. He had never had genuine feelings for anyone before, and the fact that Riku was a guy and his long time best friend only increased the confusion. He tried brushing his feelings off, but alas there's no brushing off hormones- especially those of a 16 yr old boy. So Sora had come to accept said feelings. He wasn't sure if he was of the gay preference for life or just for Riku, but one thing was for sure, he liked him.

Sora quickened his pace to a brisk walk, the sight of the beach coming into view. The golden sun that sat just above the horizon lit up the calm ocean and the air changed subtly from warm and sweet to saltier and cooler. He made his way down to and along the busy beachside boardwalk, his red thongs clacking on the wooden planks as he strode. The boardwalk was lively and buzzing with parents and children, shop owners, customers and teenagers alike.

Looking around the brunette was met with a familiar site; his twin brother Roxas and friend Axel coming up from the beach. Roxas looked a bit exhausted but happy none the less and Axel, well he just looked like he always did; a wide grin on his face as he shook the remaining water out of his fiery red spikes, no doubt spraying everyone with salty water within a five meter radius.

Roxas spotted his twin and dragged Axel over to greet him.

" Hey Sora."

" Hi Rox, Axel." Sora chirped back.

The redhead raised a hand in greeting before lacing an arm around the smaller blondes shoulders.

Roxas weakly tried shaking the older teen off but instead turned what little energy he had left from the long afternoon at the beach back to his brother. " What are you doing here? "

" Looking for Riku, have you guys seen him 'round? he's supposed to be meeting me here."

" Nope sorry."

" Negative."

Sora scanned the boardwalk once more before turning back to his twin.

" Ok well, I'll see you guys later then." With a sunny grin Sora took his leave and headed towards the beach.

Reaching the steps he trailed his hand along the cool metal handrail and made his way down, stopping at the bottom to take off his thongs.

" _No sign of Riku._"

After brushing off a pang of disappointment of not seeing the teen straight away, he made his way over to a nice looking spot on the beach and took a seat, enjoying the feeling of swishing his feet around in the cool, silky sand. The brunette took his phone out and eyed the time.

" **6: 23**."

Sora jumped in surprise as a hand ruffled his hair.

" Hey So."

" H..hey Riku! " Sora chirped back happily, reaching up to smooth out his messy spikes.

There was a rush of cool sweet air as the silver-haired teen sat down beside him, greeting his friend with a small smile. His illuminent aquamarine eyes looked somewhat distant. Sora's heart began to thud and he felt himself slightly flushed, Riku always smelt so nice, like sweet fruits and musk... "_God Sora, get a hold of yourself._"  
With that he settled himself to break the silence, smiling that cheery smile of his to hide the awkward feeling in his gut.

" So..what's up Riku? "

The older teen let out a content sigh and gazed out at the ocean.

" Not a lot, just wanted to say hi, we haven't hung out in a few days."

" Oh ok. " Sora smiled back.

Riku had always been like that; curt and to the point. It was always Sora who had the ' deep and meaningful's '. Riku was more of a listener.

The older teen finally spoke. " Beautiful day hmm. "

Lacing his hands behind his head and admiring the stunning view around him Sora agreed cheerily " Yeah, couldn't get much better. "

The two boys sat on the beach until the sun had slipped below the golden horizon and for a while after. The older played with the soft white sand, scooping it up into his slender hands and letting it slip through and catch on the light breeze, all the while thinking of something to say to his friend.

" Hey, do you feel like ice cream? "

Sora perked up and wriggled around comically. " Do I ever not feel like ice cream! "

With that Riku smiled and shook his head softly. Standing up he brushed the sand off his tight, no doubt expensive, black jeans and long sleeved ebony shirt. He slipped on his thongs and offered a hand to the brunette, pulling him up.

" Come'on then, my shout. "

Sora made some sort of excited squeaking noise and raced up the beach toward the boardwalk, the older jogging after him. Reaching the top of the steps Riku wasn't surprised to find Sora jumping around in front of the ice cream stall and waving him over excitedly. He couldn't help but smile, Sora could be pretty damned adorable.

A sweet young woman from behind the counter greeted the two boys.

" So guys what'll it be? "

His mind already made up Sora piped out his order. " Rainbow Sprinkle Twirl please! "

Riku looked over his options for a moment before ordering a chock-mint waffle cone and after handing over a wad of cash and receiving their ice creams the two took a seat at a table with a nice view of the ocean and ate. Sora of course finished his first and made a huge rainbowy mess all over his hands and the table. Riku finished only half and plopped the remains into a nearby bin, causing a bunch of hungry seagulls to go insane as he did so.

" Hey! Rikuuu! why'd you do that?! " Sora protested.

" Hmm? "

" You chucked it away! "

" What, you wanted it? " Riku chuckled, poking the brunette as he pouted.

" Come on, I'll drive you home. "

The two friends walked through the crowded board walk to the beach car park, their thongs crunching on the rough bitumen surface. Riku fumbled down into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his spotless black B.M.W; unlocking it automatically they slid inside.

It was a well-known fact that Riku was loaded. His parents ran some overseas law franchise which brought in bucket loads by the day. Don't get me wrong, Riku wasn't one of those spoiled rich kids who relied on his parents hefty bank account to pay for his every whim. No, Riku liked to support himself, and to tell you the truth he honestly didn't like his parents all that much. There was a lot of pressure on Riku to be as big and successful as his parents were and they had already organized for him to go to some fancy top class law academy in America once he was finished high school. He was just glad they were hardly ever in the country.  
Riku lived most of the time alone in one of the biggest mansions on Destiny Island, up the 'elite' end of town. Sora on the other hand, well he lived in a more humble area.

The younger teen tried to sit up in the slippery leather car seat as he watched the street lights flash past against the darkening lilac sky. At least his hormones had calmed down a bit.

" Hey So, I was thinking about having a party on Saturday night, get some games and movies and crap out, what do you think? "

Sora turned his attention to the older teen.

" Oh sure, sounds like fun, who's coming? "

" Who ever wants really" " You, Kairi, Rox, Ax, Namine, youno."

The brunette beamed at Riku who let out a chuckle at his antics. " Awsome! "

" Would you mind helping me get it together? " He asked hopefully.

" No not at all! "

The black car pulled up outside Sora's quaint little house, the dim front porch light flickering on.

" Well, I'll pick you up a few hours before and we can go get the supplies ok? "

Sora nodded, opening the door to the rumbling car and slipping out. " See you then I guess,oh, and thanks for the ice cream! "

The older teen smiled back "Anytime."

Sora shut the car door and headed up the small garden path towards the house, listening as the rumbling B.M.W pulled out of the driveway and sped off. Sighing happily the brunette went inside to wash up, he was kinda sticky from that all ice cream after all.

* * *

Roxas watched his twins identical cerulean eyes as they scanned their surroundings, eventually flickering back to his own. His brother smiled cheerfully and gave his goodbyes before heading down towards the beach. 

The blonde stood there for a moment in a slight daze, soon realizing Axel still had his warm arm slung across his shoulders. As much as Roxas didn't want to admit it, it did feel kinda nice.

He glanced up to the older teen who had a weird look across his features; something between a happy and horny, probably having some strange fantasy about him.  
Roxas raised a slender eyebrow at the older boy and received a grin back. With that she nudged the redhead off.

" My bad, you just looked so damn sexy Rox I couldn't resist. " Ax joked, ruffling the youngers sandy blonde spikes.

Roxas smiled despite himself and made a weak lunge towards his teasing friend . " Keep it in your pants Ax."

The two boys headed back to the redhead's car parked up near a beachside restaurant with no doubt a beautiful view of the sunset.

Roxas reached the decrepit old wagon first, Axel squelching after him. Unlocking the door and slipping in the redhead threw his beach towel in the back and stretched over to unlock the passenger seat door. With a loud creak Rox opened it and slipped down onto the ripped seat, the heavy door slamming shut by itself. Axel jingled the keys in the ignition, making a face as if begging the old car to start. Low and behold it did.

With a triumphant grin Axel turned up the heavy metal on the old tape player and roared out of the car park.

The blonde found it quite amusing that his twin and himself shared their same little problem, that is, both having a thing for their best friends.

Roxas and Axel had also been close friends a long time, and the blonde for most of that time had liked his older friend more than a friend should, not that he'd ever tell anyone.

But Rox's situation was different to his brothers in the fact that Axel, quite obviously, liked him, and had so for quite some time. It was a well known fact that the redhead preferred guys. Axel just joked around with the blonde most of the time but lately things had started to get a bit more serious and he'd been wanting to take their relationship a step further.

Most people who didn't know the two thought they were a couple anyway, being very close they hung off each other a lot. Something was bound to happen sooner or later, Axel was just waiting for the right time to make his move.

The blonde scanned the equally dilapidated car interior, his nimble fingers fiddling with a rip in the material on the edge of the stained car seat.

" Hey Ax."

" Yeah? "

" You really need a new car."

The older chuckled.

" Hey I'm working on it, at least I _can _drive huh Roxas."

" You no I'm not old enough yet doofus. "

For lack of a better comeback the redhead retorted with; " Would you rather walk home Rox ? "

Roxas pouted, earning a smirk from his friend.

" Yeeeah didn't think so. "

The old wagon pulled up outside Axel's scungy house with a clunk and the blonde let out a sigh of relief, he was alive. Axel wasn't exactly the best driver on the roads not to mention his lack of concern for those things called speed limits. Car rides with the teen were frightening to say the least.

Getting out and heading up to the house Roxas copped a wet towel in the back of the head thrown by a grinning Axel as he grabbed their belongings from the car. Unlocking the front door the redhead held it open for the blonde, mock bowing.

" Ladies first. "

Roxas shot him a tired glare and stepped inside. Axel's house wasn't much better than his car. That is to say- messy, old and emitting an array of _interesting_ odour's.  
He shared the house with his friend Demyx and they went halves in the weekly board; both having part-time jobs they were able to just scrape up with the costs .

Roxas made his way to the older's bedroom, wading through the piles of clothes, towels, dirty dishes and beer cans that littered his bedroom floor. He took a seat on the redhead's bed and admired the many band posters that adorned his pale blue walls.

" So, do you wanna drink? " The familiar voice cut through his thoughts.

Roxas sighed and turned to his friend. " Got anything other than beer? "

" Uh, not likely. " He said with a smirk.

The blonde chuckled." No thanks, I'll be right. "

Shrugging the redhead left the room. " Suit yourself. "

The blondes tired gaze fell upon a near bedside table. He singled out a photo of Axel and himself in school uniform at the beach, his 15th birthday. Axel had his arms wrapped around the youngers waist, grinning from behind him. Rox himself was in mid-laugh.

He smiled to himself, _that really was an awsome day._

The older entered moments later and padded across the room to the stereo, somehow managing to gracefully maneuver through the piles of crap whereas the younger nearly fell to his doom twice. Roxas put the photo back, his cerulean gaze wondering over to the teen who was now rummaging through a box of CD's on the desk. He fished out a burnt disc with "**_Dem's Mix _**" scrawled in purple across the front and blew off the dust; slender fingers placing it in the old CD player. The first song started with some acoustic guitar and the redhead fiddled with the volume control, raising a slender eyebrow at the first line of lyrics.

" _Did she say Mal.. something.. Gey?_ " Well it was Demyx's disc after all.

Roxas found his eyes glued to his older friend, captivated by the slight muscles on Axel's thin back shifting under his skin as he straightened up.  
He was perfect; smooth ivory skin and a long slender torso leading down to a thin, almost feminine pair of hips.

Axel turned around in time to catch the teens blue orbs wondering over his bare chest wantingly. Their eyes connected and the blonde immediately shifted his gaze, trying to stifle a blush.

Roxas internally chided himself for being so darn obvious. "_ Shit, good one Rox. _"

The redhead smirked, suddenly very pleased. " _So you **do** like me eh Roxas? _"

Something up there in Axel's head clicked and told him now for some reason was time to act. Well he had just caught the little blonde **perving** on him.

He took in a deep breath, smoothing a slender hand through his red spikes he padded as sexily as he could over to the teen on his bed. " _This better not blow up in my face._ "  
Chiming through his thoughts.

Meanwhile some lyrics distinguishable as English resonated from the stereo.

_Handsome, tender, soft, why do you look right through me? thinking no  
I can't deny my feelings, growing strong, I try to keep believing, dreaming on.._

Axel came up invitingly close to the blonde; smirking at how he swallowed loud enough for it to be audible and glued his eyes to the floor, a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

" _Oh he wants me._ " Immediately springing to Axel's mind.

The redhead bent over slightly, stretching out a hand to rest in the soft hair at the back the blondes head and earning a nervous flinch from the contact.  
Lifting his other hand he trailed a teasing finger to his chin, tilting it up and gently forcing Roxas to look at him, his blue orbs slightly glazed and his face flushed.

_And every time I see you I crave more.._

Axel leaned down closer to the boy who let his tired eyes slip shut. He could feel Axel's breath warm on his lips, his sweet spicy scent making him feel so very lightheaded.  
Roxas wanted to move, he really did. He had wanted this for so long; both of them had. But somehow he just couldn't.

The warm hand in his sandy spikes came down to rest on his chest, emitting a shiver from him.

_I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer  
But you leave me feeling frozen.._

Axel pushed gently on the boys chest, the blonde complying to lay on his back on the soft sheets of the older's bed. Nudging Roxas's legs apart with his own Axel moved between, leaning over and resting a hand either side of his body. His amused emerald eyes connected with the blondes clouded cerulean ones and he bent one arm, leaning down invitingly close to the boys pink lips. He trailed a teasing finger up and down his creamy chest, watching as his skin prickled with the touch.

_Can't erase what I feel, Malchik gey Malchik gey_

Rox's breath hitched in his throat, his heart thrumming in his ears. " _Do something Roxas!_ " An inner voice chided, but he felt so frozen under the touch.

His eyes slipped shut and he bit his lip as one of the redhead's fingers began to circle his nipple, hardening it with the touch. Upon hearing the soft moan escape from the blonde the redhead smirked. Oh Axel was enjoying this, he wanted to see just how far he could go..

Green orbs wondered back up to soft lips, the urge to taste them so very strong. A moment later Axel threw their friendship into the wind and closed the gap between them, pushing his needy lips to the blondes.

For a moment everything was perfect, Roxas felt as though he was floating, immersed in a sea of white with an inviting warmth radiating above him. Then it all came crashing back, he was finally kissing Axel, or more so being kissed by Axel.

Overthrown by sheer nervousness the blondes eyes snapped open and he pushed the redhead off.

Caught off guard Axel lost his balance and fell backwards, landing squarely on one of the ps2 controllers sprawled across the floor.

" Fuck.. FUCK! " He hissed through clenched teeth, jumping up and sprinting after the blonde as fast as one could sprint after practically being ass raped by a console controller. By the time he reached the dim street the teen was already halfway down it and disappearing into the growing darkness.

He called after him anyway." ROXAS! fuck.. I'M SORRY! "

The blonde kept running, Axel's calls falling on deaf ears. He just needed to get away right now, he had to.

Axel scratched the back of his head, cussing a colourful array of swear words before heading back inside the scungy house.

" Well done Ax, fucking great. " He muttered to himself. " Just molest him why don't you."

The redhead grabbed a beer from his near empty fridge and layed down gingerly on the old couch, feeling a large bruise forming on his wounded behind.  
Well it didn't **completely** blow up in his face.

_And though my dream is slowly fading  
I wanna be the object, object, object, object of your passion but it's hopeless._

* * *

Cloud was completely and utterly numb, the orange tinted lights flashing past and his sheer tiredness combining and sending him into a sort of trance as he drove his heavy Fenrir motorbike down the highway; the only thing keeping him awake the cool night air washing over his skin and seeping through his clothes. The blonde had just knocked off work, much later than usual and was heading home. 

Cloud worked for a delivery service on the main Islands and today it had not been one of the better. There had been a mix up with some packages meaning he had to drive back and forth at least four times more than he usually did, no thanks to his useless boss Rufus Shinra. But its not like Cloud would complain too loudly, that just wasn't like him.

Now he only had one thing in mind and that was getting home to his boyfriend Sephiroth and having a long well-deserved shower. Not that Cloud could really call the man his boyfriend, he didn't exactly approve. Actually he didn't have much to say about their relationship at all, in all honesty he just liked to fuck Cloud, and to make for easier access he had the blonde move into his apartment with him. Cloud knew he was being used, he wasn't an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to end it; both because Sephiroth wouldn't let him and because truthfully, he couldn't stand being alone.

He reached the now familiar streets lined with fancy beachside homes and mansions alike, pulling into the driveway of the two story apartment and cutting the rumbling engine he slid off the large bike and strode up to the building, noticing a few lights were on and coming to the conclusion Sephiroth must be home. Jingling his keys in the lock the door opened with a click and the blonde slipped off his heavy boots before heading inside.

Cloud padded over the clean chocolate carpet and down into the large sunken entertainment room, adorned with fine leather couches, a massive plasma screen and sound system to boot. Slipping off his gloves and goggles he set them down on the coffee table and turned around to see a both welcome and at the same time unwelcome sight- Sephiroth. The man was standing near the entrance and leaning casually on the door frame, running a slender hand through his long silver hair and sharp smirk gracing his features.

" Hey Sephiroth." Cloud spoke finally with a tired smile.

The tall man left his place at the entrance and strode over to the blonde, silver strands swishing across his black leather pants and ebony shirt as he did so.

" Tired are we Cloud? " He spoke in that sarcastic, mock caring tone of his before reaching out a hand and pulling the smaller man into a hard kiss, robbing him of comeback.  
Cloud melted into the embrace, too tired to resist.

Sephiroth cupped the blondes head in one hand, the other pressing against his lower back and pushing them flush together as he invaded his mouth. Massaging his tongue with his own and drawing out a muffled moan the blonde.

Cloud fisted the man's long hair, his need for air becoming urgent he pushed Sephiroth back and they broke apart. The panting blonde made to lean his tired head on the older's chest but was stopped as a strong hand was fisted in his own hair, pulling his head back sharply and to the side, the silver-haired man began licking and sucking down his jawline and neck.

Cloud really wasn't up to this right now, he was exhausted. But the growing hardness in his pants wasn't exactly disagreeing with the mans actions.

Sephiroth made his way further down, latching onto the juncture between his neck and shoulders and sucking hard, his free snaking its way down Cloud's toned back to his ass, cupping it he pushed the gasping blonde onto himself.

It was obvious what Sephiroth wanted from him and he would get it no matter how tired he was.

Removing his lips from Cloud's now reddened neck he whispered sultry and demanding into his ear " My bedroom.. _**now**_. " Putting obvious emphasis on the now part.

Grabbing Cloud's arm he pulled him into his nearby bedroom and pushed him back onto the large black bed.  
Sephiroth was being, if possible, more harsh than usual. But luckily for Cloud he didn't seem to be in one of his 'bondage' moods today, no he was just in a hurry.

The older man quickly removed his dark clothing from his pale body, watching the flushed blond in front of him as he did so. Crawling onto the bed he parted the younger's legs and knelt between them, pulling Cloud up by his shirt to give him another bruising kiss on his slightly swollen lips before parting them to pull his shirt off. He pushed the blonde back onto the silky black sheets, leaning over him he returned to the love bite he had created before, sucking and biting across the panting man's neck and collarbones. He steadied himself on one hand to run the other needily up and down his creamy chest.

Cloud let out a gasp as the man began rubbing one of his nipples. Intrigued by the reaction the older smirked against the soft and now bruised skin of Cloud's neck. Snaking out his tongue he licked his way down the blondes chest and replaced his sharp-nailed fingers with his lips, enclosing them over the hardened nub and grazing his teeth against it. The younger man let out a throaty moan and bucked his hips up, the friction exciting them both more so. Sephiroth snaked a hand down to the buckle on Cloud's black pants, undoing them skillfully the blonde raised his slim hips so that the garment along with his boxers, could be removed.

Upon seeing the panting blondes dripping member the older male sped up, climbing back to his mouth he kissed him harshly and began trailing a finger over his hardness before taking it fully into his hand and pumping.

Cloud jolted his hips with the movement and let out a strangled moan, disappointed as the pleasure left. The silver-haired man moved one hand to the blonde's hips and the other to the bed and with no preparation what so ever, thrust his swelled hardness into him, biting down hard on his lip and drawing a trickle of blood as he pushed in.

Cloud let out a scream, it was fucking painful, no preparation **at all **will do that to a person. But Sephiroth was like that; sadistic and harsh, and right now he was in a hurry. Prepping probably seemed like a waste of time.

Sephiroth paused once he was fully sheathed within the blonde, relishing in the feeling of the warm tightness around him. In pain Cloud glanced away, blinking and trying hard to choke back the tears that threatened to fall.  
After a moment the man began to move, pulling himself out and slamming back in, repeating the movement with growing speed and hardness, his own pre-cum began to sooth Cloud's passageway.

The blonde let his tired eyes slip shut but was met with a sharp slap to his cheek, leaving it stinging. He looked up with confusion and anger at the smirking man above him, a single tear leaking out of his cerulean eyes. " Fucking look at me. " The man grunted through clenched teeth, leaning down to the blonde to lick the trickle of blood of his chin.

" Your distgu..nnn " His words turned into a moan as Sephiroth thrust in especially deep and brushed his sweet spot, the jolt to the bundle of nerves making him see stars.

Angling himself to hit that spot over and over Sephiroth sped up the pace, cupping Cloud's ass with one hand and fisting the other in the man's blonde spikes near the headboard, he began his ministrations on his already bruised neck.  
Cloud buried his hands in man's long silver hair, his eyes closing shut he rocked his hips up to meet Sephiroth's thrusts, the pain finally being replaced with pleasure.

" nnn... h..harder."

The sound of skin hitting skin and Cloud's strangled moans resonated around the room.

The blondes hand began to wonder down to his aching and neglected member but was slapped away as the older took a hold of it himself and began pumping harshly along with his own movements.

Cloud felt himself painfully close, digging his nails deep into the man's pale back he found his release. Sephiroth came soon after, emptying himself into the blonde with a hard thrust and a groan.

Cloud shut his eyes and both men lay still for a moment, trying to regain their composure. But Sephiroth had somewhere to go. Pulling himself out of the younger man with a wet sound and earning a wince, he got up from the bed and began to dress.

The blonde raised himself to lean on one elbow, watching the older man dress through tired blue eyes. He questioned with a soft croaky voice." Where are you going? "

The silver-haired man turned to acknowledge him, slipping on a long black jacket and a pair of boots. " Out, I'll be back later."

Sephiroth could tell Cloud wasn't pleased and with a smirk he turned and left the room.

Cloud let out a sigh and gingerly leaned his painful body back to rest on both elbows and against the silk pillows and headboard. Feeling thoroughly used and disgusting his eyes wondered down to himself. Sticky fluid covered his lower torso and same liquid mixed with crimson smeared his inner thighs, running down and pooling on the black bed sheets. He cringed at the sight, feeling slightly sick from the dull pain.

"_Fucking asshole._" " _Not even an 'I love you' .._"

* * *

Poor Cloud, Sephiroth's such a big meanie.

And that song in the Axel x Roxas scene was Malchik Gey by t.A.T.u.. (heh.. so shoot me)

anywho I hope you liked it! stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Edited and cleaned up folks. This ones dedicated to the people who reviewed the first- Pocky for all of you!

Anyway, sorry but there ain't any lemony scenes in this one, but there will be soon I promise.

Also, Leon's introduced in this chapter, problem being I only know his character from KH so if theres any O.O.C or mistakes I highly apologise, I tried my best.

Theres also a Sora scene in this that revolves around a song, which pretty much the whole story is based on it too so if you wouldn't mind taking a listen it'd be appreciated, it's a good song! - Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer;** Nope, still don't own the characters, and I never will.

* * *

**Chapter Two;** Hangover's, Heartbreak and Sadistic Boyfriends.

Roxas lay sprawled out amongst a soft mass of chalky blue sheets.Warm morning sunlight filtered through a nearby window and bathed his slightly tanned skin and tussled sandy spikes in a golden glow.The blonde was in a peaceful doze, half listening to his shallow breathing and the faint sound of his twin rustling around in the kitchen, oh how he _loved_ summer vacation.  
Blinking his cloudy cerulean eyes open and adjusting to the morning haze the teen stretched his awakening body and rolled over onto his bare stomach, burying his face in the soft pillow.

For some reason Roxas felt a little more uncomfortable than one waking up as peacefully as he was should do. The slightly rough material of whatever garment he had on his bottom half was irritating his skin.

Then it dawned on him.

He was still wearing his salt soaked board shorts from the day before when he and Axel had spent the afternoon at the beach.

Slowly the previous nights events flooded back to him.

_Beach, Axel, Sora, horrifying car ride, Axel's house...**Axel**..._

Roxas felt the blush creep across his cheeks.

So that _hadn't_ been a dream, it had really happened. Axel had really kissed him and he had really freaked out and run off. _Great, just great._

Burying his face further into the pillow the blonde chided himself and let out a muffled groan. Stretching out a slender arm, his nimble fingers fumbled around on the small bedside table in search of his mobile.

Finding the instrument and turning it on blue orbs blinked in adjustment to the bright light before scanning the screen.

" _**6 Missed Calls; Axel**_. "

Snapping the silver phone shut Roxas let out a sigh and shifted to lay on his back. He was about to try and fall back to sleep and ignore the beautiful day around him when he was interrupted by a rather loud creak. The blonde glanced up to see his twin poke his spiky head around the door, that same sunny grin plastered across his fine features.

" Morning Rox! " He chirped happily, obviously in a good mood.

The blonde twin mumbled a reply, watching through curious eyes as his brother excitedly entered the room; Fully dressed and a backpack slung over his shoulders.

" Going somewhere? "

The brunette nodded in return. " I'm going to visit Kairi today. "

Roxas acknowledged his twin's plans with a undescisive nod before letting his eyes flicker away, resting to stare at nothing in particular. Sora noticed his brother's distant blue orbs; He had a vague idea of what was troubling Roxas. It was obviously something to do with a certain redhead friend of the teen.

Although Sora seemed innocent enough, in fact he knew all about his brother's feelings for his older friend, and Axel's not so subtle crush on Roxas as well. He'd been waiting for the day when something happened between the two, it was bound to happen sooner or later. But whatever happened he'd be there for him, all the way, and for Axel too. But over anything Sora just wanted his brother to be happy, and Axel seemed to be able to make him so even in his twins angst-iest of moods.

" Rox? "

Roxas brought his attention back to his brother. " Hmm? "

" Did something happen last night? "

The blonde glanced away, cerulean eyes boring into the pale yellow wall opposite his bed, he responded with a touch of sarcasm. " What makes you say that? "

Sora scratched his choppy cinnamon spikes. " Well, It's pretty obvious, and the whole ' running into the house and locking yourself in your room without a word ' thing last night was kinda a dead give away."

The blonde twin furrowed his thin eyebrows at these words, his brother knew him far too well, but I guess that's to be expected of twins.

Sora continued to no repsonse. " Something to do with Axel? "

"..."

" I'll take that as a yes then. "

Figuring this wasn't the best way to get the info out of his brother an idea sprung to mind.  
Jumping on his unwary twin he used an attack which was always successful with the blonde, tickling the teen who began giggling and trying to wriggle away from the other. Batting his brother off an unwanted smile came to rest on his lips.

" Quit it Sora. "

The brunette settled down after a moment and began on the previous subject. " So, what happened then? Come'on you can tell me."

The blonde twin returned to his sullen look, cerulean eyes fluttering away for a moment before back up to meet his brothers. He let out a sigh and spoke shyly.

" He, uh, he kissed me. "

Sora's thin eyebrows rose up in shock before a cheesy grin spread over his features and he squealed, glomping his brother. " It's about time! " He beamed happily. Eventually releasing his breathless twin who had a look of confusion plastered across his face.

" And your, ok with that? "

" Of course I am, it was bound to happen sooner or later, what with Ax bein' all.. " The brunette paused and scratched the back of his head in thought before continuing.

" Well, youno, it's obvious he likes you, and I'm pretty sure you like him back."

Not willing to argue any longer, the blonde submitted to defeat. " Is it that obvious? "

Sora laced his hands behind his head, a comical look spreading across his features. " If you call basically having a flashing neon sign above your head saying " Screw Me Axel " then yeah, it's pretty obvious. "

Roxas poked the brunette and let out a small chuckle, amused by his brother's antics.

" So, why aren't you happy? "

The blonde twin let out a sigh, pausing for a moment before responding in a dull tone. " I got nervous, and I legged it.."

" Oh."

" Hmm. "

" Why..? "

" I..uh..it's complicated."

After an awkward silence Sora perked up again, smiling that sunny smile of his to lighten the mood.

" Youno I'm sure he'd forgive you, I mean besides wanting to get in your pants 24/7 he does care for you a lot, I know that for a fact. Why don't you tell him how you feel? "

" I want to, I really do, bu.." Sora cut his brother off, intent on getting his side of the argument across.

" Then tell him, don't push him away. He wont be willing to chase you around like a lovesick puppy for ever youno."

Roxas murmured back. " Yeah, I know. Hey Sora, why don't _you_ take a leaf out of your own book too, I could say the same about you and Riku."

The brunette twin feigned innocence before swiftly changing the subject. " This isn't about me and Riku it's about you and Ax, just promise me you'll tell him ok. "

Roxas let his eyes wonder down to his soft sheets, fingers toying with the fluffy fabric and his body still bathed in warm morning light. " I promise. "

" So, today? now? call him! "

" Not today. "

" Oh come'on! you have to sometime. Your not gonna just sit here and wallow in your own self pity all day are you? "

Roxas nudged his brother off the mattress, pulling back the warm sheets and sliding out of the bed onto the soft blue carpet. He stretched his un-used muscles and padded over to his chest of draws, rummaging through.

" No, I think I'll go see Hayner today, I'll talk to Ax later. "

Sora pouted, that pout soon turning back into a grin as he remembered something that a certain silver-haired teen had informed him of the previous night.

" Well, come to Riku's party on Saturday, I'm sure he'll be there and you guys can talk! "

" No. "

" Pleeeaaasee?! "

" No "

" Pretty pleeaaase?! nobody likes a party pooper Rox!"

With a sigh Roxas gave in. " Fine. "

The now triumphant Sora turned for the door, a new spring in his step. Calling a goodbye over his shoulder he bounced out of the room " I'll see you later k! "

" Yeah yeah. "

With a soft chuckle Roxas padded over to his cluttered bedside table and flipped open his phone, keying in the number and pressing call.

" Hello? " Came a familiar voice from the other end.

" Hey Hayner, It's Roxas. "

* * *

Tired emerald eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dim light of the room before slipping shut again. The redhead winced at the thumping sound resonating through his head, seemingly getting closer and sounding somewhat like a jackhammer. **_Thud thud thud thud_**..

" Morning sunshine! "

Axel growled angrily at the unbearably loud teen as he bounced around the room, deliberately opening up the dusty blinds and letting in the bright morning sunlight.

Hissing, the redhead buried his face in his pale arm before blindly throwing an empty beer can at the cause of his pain. The strawberry blonde crouched down next to the severely hung over Axel; sprawled out across the dirty green shag-pile carpet of the lounge room.

Demyx's mischievous blue eyes darted around and he consequently raised a slender eyebrow at the disgustingly messy house and the deceased looking teen in front of him, currently half naked and surrounded by empty beer cans.

" Woah babe, you look like shit. " He said with a snicker.

The redhead emitted another groan before lifting his aching head slightly out his arm, cracking one emerald eye open before scrunching it shut. Feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the other's strong perfume.

" Love you too Dem. " He mumbled, his abused throat sore and a bad taste in his mouth. " Urgh, what time is it ? "

" Just past eleven. "

Axel furrowed his eyebrows at this, a look of absolute disgust spreading across his features. " You _seriously_ woke me up before noon."

If looks could kill then Dem would have been pushing up daisies.

The amused blonde chuckled lightly before getting up and heading into the kitchen, black boots clacking on the shabby lino floor. He began rummaging through the near-empty cupboards and fridge in search of some sort of nourishment.

He called out cheerily to the hungover teen. " So what happened hmm? Roxy break your heart again? "

The redhead winced again at the sheer volume of his friend, the level increased tenfold to his pounding head.

He fought with himself a moment before lifting his aching body off the dirty green carpet and padding slowly to the kitchen. Gingerly taking a seat at one of the stools at the kitchen bench and loathing the way the cold vinyl seeped through his thin board shorts.

Demyx placed a chilled glass of water in front of the redhead and upon taking a good look at him, immediately burst out in giggles. Axel furrowed his eyebrows further and glared at the offending teen.

" What's so funny. "

" You should see your face right now, that's what's so funny." He managed through his laughter.

" Don't mock me. "

Axel held the cold glass to his aching forehead, relishing in the slight ease it gave to his migraine.

" Babe you have like shag pile imprint on your face. "

The redhead grunted at the teen laughing at his own expense and ran a finger over his left cheek. Sure enough the once smooth skin was now lumpy and imprinted from crashing out on the shabby carpet.

Demyx laughed to himself and went back to searching through the kitchen, finally pulling out a near empty carton of eggs and an old fry pan, clicking on the gas and placing the pan atop he asked over his shoulder;

" So, you gonna tell me why you got so stacked last night? Something to do with Roxas? "

Axel mumbled back " Something like that. "

Demyx cracked two eggs into the sizzling pan before turning to his friend. Pulling out a cigarette, placing it on his thin lips and lighting it before leaning down on his elbows on the kitchen bench across from the redhead. He took a drag and then blew the cloud of smoke out the side of his mouth. Somehow he looked rather like one of those American waitresses you see in the movies..

Emerald orbs darted to the small metal lighter in front of the blonde before slender fingers crept over and retrieved it, flicking the flame on with ease he watched it intently.

" What happened? " The blue eyed teen asked softly.

The redhead watched the small orange flame lick over the tips of his fingers as he expertly toyed with it. " I kissed him, that's what happened. "

Demyx raised a slender eyebrow at his friend before offering him the cigarette; which he took gratefully.

" Shouldn't you be happy then babe? "

Axel scoffed with distaste.

" Youno I would be if he hadn't freaked out and legged it, and if I wasn't nearly raped a ps2 controller. "

The blonde chuckled softly in amusement. " Sounds kinky. "

And Axel bit back a rude comment, after an awkward silence Demyx got the point, understanding his friend could be rather cranky when hung over and heaven forbid, awake before noon.

" So, I'm guessing you haven't talked to him about it ? "

Said hungover teen emitted a frustrated sigh before taking a sip of the cool liquid in his glass. " He wont fucking pick up his phone. "

" Go around and see him then, youno he was probably just nervous. "

" Maybe. "

" Oh come'on he totally digs you babe, I mean who wouldn't. " Demyx winked suggestively to emphasize his point, earning a quiet chuckle from the redhead.

" Just go and talk to him, I'm sure you guys can sort it out, you'll probably be in his pants by the end of the week. "

Axel smirked at that before getting up from the stool and padding to the bathroom, deciding he _really_ needed a shower. He called back to his friend;

" He should count his lucky stars I didn't just screw him last night." Before shutting the door behind him.

Demyx smiled to himself and went back to his cooking, satisfied with the state of his eggs he plated them up and took Axel's place at the bench. He was about to take a bite when he was interrupted by a vibrating in his pocket followed by his mobile tone. A heavy guitar riff by some American metal band.

Slipping the thin phone out and flipping it open he answered sweetly.

" Hello? "

" Hey Demyx! " Came the cheery voice of a certain brunette.

" Oh hey Sora, wassup? "

" Not much, just wondering if your busy on Saturday night, there's a party at Riku's house and he asked me to invite you guys, wanna come? "

" Sure babe, sounds ace. "

Sora paused for a moment before asking " Hey will you ask Axel for me? "

" No probs, oh, will your brother be there by any chance? "

" Yep, just make sure Axel comes ok , oh I gotta go now! "

Demyx noticed the brunette was panting slightly, probably walking somewhere.

" Ok bye Sora."

" Cya! " The brunette chirped back happily before ending the call.

Demyx snapped the instrument shut, a satisfied smile now spreading across his lips. _**Perfect.**_

* * *

Ending the call Sora slipped his phone back into his pocket before stepping up to the large wooden door and placing a knock on the solid varnished surface. A moment later the heavy door was opened and a content looking Kairi adorned in pink stood in its wake, a sweet smile gracing her features she greeted her old friend.

" Hello Sora! "

The brunette spoke back cheerily with a " Hey Kairi! " before being ushered into the large marble hallway.

Falling into small chat he followed the girl through the two story house, passing an open door to the library room. Said room basking in bright morning sunlight from tall windows and filled to the brim with books on just about every subject known to man, Sora and Kairi had played there a lot when they were young.

Entering the familiar open kitchen and entertainment area the brunette took a seat on one of the white vinyl barstools whilst Kairi went about making them both some drinks, a moment later setting two chilled glasses of apple strawberry juice onto the marble bench with a "clink ".

Receiving the refreshment gratefully Sora trailed his friend down to the sunken lounge room, adorned with soft white leather couches covered with decorative pillows and a plush auburn carpet spread across the tiled floor.

As much as Sora was familiar with Kairi's house he still felt somewhat edgy whenever he visited, probably due to him being rather clumsy and the girls family having a house full of expensive items. And strangely enough up until now he had never realised just how much _white_ there was in the house. It seemed to almost glow in the bright morning sunlight.

Sora padded up to the tall glass cabinet next to the plasma screen T.V. Sliding it open he ran a finger over the collection of dvd's new and old, stopping with a grin at a certain case he pulled it out and waved it at his friend.

" Hey Kairi remember this? We used to watch it so much huh. "

Kairi smiled at the disk in Sora's grasp, Disney's _The Lion King'_.

Memories flooded back of Riku, Sora and herself watching it as children. Riku never really seemed all that interested whereas the brunette and herself certainly were...

I mean who didn't get teary in the scene where Mufasa died. You'd have to be heartless not to.

Deciding it had been far too long they spent the day watching the old Disney classics.

* * *

Sora was in a light doze by the end of Alice in wonderland. The end credits followed and Kairi stretched and got up from the soft leather couch, nudging the sleeping boy awake.

" Sora you lazy bum get up."

The brunette woke with a yawn, blinking and smoothing out his ruffled spikes. He looked around through watery cerulean eyes, golden pink was sunlight now pouring through the large windows and basking the open lounge room in the warm afternoon glow.

" Geesh, what time is it? "

A smile spread across Kairi's lips as an idea sprung to mind. " About time for us to go down to the beach I suspect. " She said cheerfully.

Grabbing Sora's wrist lightly she pulled the dopey boy out of the beach side house, shutting the heavy door behind them.

Sora relished the beautiful afternoon around him, taking a moment to breath in the warm sweet air.

The two friends set off down the boardwalk to the beach, their shoes clacking on the wooden planks as they walked. It was another beautiful sunset only today the palette of colours painting the sky were more of chalky pinks and golds, highlighted by the blotchy cotton candy like clouds dotting the sky.

Sora and Kairi settled for a content silence as they made their way down to and along the small jetty, lined with dingies tied to the sides rocking in the calm golden water. Taking a familiar seat at the end of the jetty, they talked for a while, reminiscing a cherished memory of a time when they had tried to build a raft to go adventuring and visit new worlds and cracking up over names they had wanted to give it.

There was a clacking sound on the wood rafters and both turned to see Kairi's twin jogging towards them, waving shyly when meeting their glance.

" Hey Namine! " Sora spoke once she came to a halt behind them.

The blonde girl greeted them with a slight smile.

" Hi Sora, Kairi. "

The brunette laced his hands behind his head before asking the girl. " So what brings you here? "

Her blue eyes darted to her sister before she responded " I came to get Kairi, Dad wants us home, were going out to dinner tonight remember? "

A look of realisation dawned on Kairi's features and she stood up graciously.

" Oh right! "

" Well I'll see you another time Sora, it was fun. "

Sora nodded happily in agreement " Thanks for having me. "

The two sisters were halfway down the jetty before Sora remembered there was something he was supposed to ask, jumping up he sprinted after them, " Hey guys wait up! "

Panting slightly he stopped before them " Riku's having a party this Saturday, do you guys wanna come? "

Namine and Kairi exchanged glances before agreeing cheerfully, waving a second goodbye and setting off back up to their house.

With a pleased sigh Sora took in the beautiful sunset unfolding before him, shining cerulean eyes spotting a familiar little Island a small way down the beach. Someone precious immediately coming to mind, he slipped off his thongs before heading down through the soft white sand toward the Island which held so many of his memories.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth, beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, were have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when, your gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Sora ran a slender hand over the smooth bark of the Paopu tree, missing the way he and Riku used to sit there and talk about anything and everything; a time when they shared so many dreams.

_I came across, a fallen tree  
I felt the branches are they looking at me?  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this place that I've been dreaming of?_

The brunette pulled himself up sit on the tree, gazing out to the shimmering golden ocean before him; A soft sweet breeze swept through his thin clothes and filled his lungs.  
His heart in a flutter he let his eyes slip shut, a silver-haired teen flooded his senses and haunting aquamarine eyes made his chest tight.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when, your gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Tears welling behind glimmering cerulean eyes, Sora let the name of the one he loved so much drip off his lips like honey

" _Riku_."

If there was one thing Sora wanted more than anything; It was to never loose Riku. _Never Again._

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know  
This could be the end of everything  
So why do we go  
Somewhere only we know_

**_Somewhere only we know_**

* * *

****  
Cloud arrived at the beach side apartment just an hour earlier then he had the previous night, but equally as tired. To no surprise Sephiroth hadn't returned home, nor had he the night before after he'd screwed the blonde senseless and said he'd be back later.

But Sephiroth had a habit of doing that, that being just leaving for copious periods of time without any warning or so much as a call and returning days later and acting as if he'd done nothing wrong.

Quite frankly the man lived in his own world, a world were he could fuck Cloud over; in every sense of the word, and still the blonde would be there waiting for him when he arrived home. It certainly did wonders for his ego.

Cloud padded over the lush chocolate carpet into Sephiroth's bedroom, his cerulean eyes darting over to the large black bed which had been the scene of last night's 'ordeal '.

Waking up to pain in the morning the Cloud had almost been tempted to leave the dirty sheets on the bed just to spite the older man. But alas that little thing called his 'conscience' took a hold and stopped him and he figured it probably wasn't the best idea.

Partly because, knowing Sephiroth, he probably wouldn't have been home any time before Cloud so he would have had to change the sheets anyway. And if Sephiroth had found them first he would have most certainly grabbed Cloud and pushed him onto the bed and made the sheets even dirtier than before just to spite him back.

To Sephiroth everything was about power. The power which he held over Cloud.

Entering the large en suite bathroom the blonde lent over the large marble sink with a sigh. Running a hand through his soft spiky hair his eyebrows furrowed upon meeting with his reflection, cerulean orbs glaring in distaste at the large purple bruise spread across his pale cheek, the result of another one of the man's lusts for power over him.

The previous night he had slapped Cloud harshly to assert himself whilst screwing the blonde into the mattress. As well as it helping with Sephiroth's whole sadistic turn on thing, it was mainly to let Cloud know just _who_ was fucking him and that he couldn't do a thing about it.

To be honest Sephiroth owned him, and as much as Cloud yearned to just be loved by the man he never would be. No he was only owned, like a possession.

It had been like that all along and it always would be.

Cloud had met the older man whilst in his last year of high school. A couple of half drunk friends had dragged him along to a certain nightclub, notorious for having a largely gay customer base, as a joke.

It was there he met Sephiroth in all his handsome,dark and mysterious glory.

The silver-haired man wanted him and Cloud just couldn't resist, later that night loosing his virginity in the back of the man's fancy black B.M.W.

And now that Cloud was involved he couldn't go back. Sephiroth became like a drug, slowly eating away his dignity and happiness and leaving him with a spinning head.

To the older it was all just a power trip, another toy.

Hating himself for giving in Cloud fumbled into his pocket and dug out his phone. To no surprise he was redirected to Sephiroth's message bank, just like the last five times he had called..

Now thoroughly pissed Cloud hung up and instead took a well deserved shower.

Stepping out and drying himself he dressed in a pair of clean black pants and his usual dark blue zip-up vest. Slipping on his black boots and clipping on a small lion head earring he ran a hand through his towel dried spikes and sprayed on a hint of perfume before grabbing his wallet and keys.

Fuck Sephiroth. He was going out.

Not twenty minutes later the blonde arrived outside the front of a local nightclub. Driving around and pulling up the side in a small car park he cut the rumbling engine and slid off the large black bike. Slipping his goggles down to hang around his pale neck he headed for the entrance and upon flashing his I.D at the dodgy looking bouncer and paying the fee he entered the dark building.

Cloud pushed his way through the masses of sweaty bodies pulsating to the loud bass of the song and took a seat at the bar.

He ordered a vodka which was soon placed down on the glass surface in front of him. Taking a swig of the sharp drink he enjoyed the burn as it slid down his throat,then placing the glass back down he admired how the blue neon light from under the bar top lit up the clear liquid.

With another sip the blonde watched lazily out the corner of a cerulean eye as a sweet smelling man sat down beside him, a pleasant break from the sweat drenched women and seedy men smelling heavily of cigarettes that filled the nightclub.

Cloud turned his attention back to the cool glass in his grip, running a slender finger around the rim and watching as the condensation gathered in droplets and ran down the side, his thin eyebrows slightly furrowed and illuminent blue orbs distant.

He was brought out of his drink induced haze by a deep and smooth voice.

" Nice bruise you got there. " The man spoke.

Upon actually looking at the guy next to him, the blonde was quietly taken back. In a very good way.

Said man had longish chestnut hair and intense stormy gray eyes which shimmered in the neon light. A a subtle smirk played across his fine features and an interesting scar stretched from above his left eye down across the bridge of his nose to his right cheek.

On anyone else a scar like that would probably look mighty hideous but somehow it seemed to really suit this guy.

Cloud had to stop himself from staring, instead taking another sip of his vodka. He paused for a moment before responding.

" I could say the same about that scar of yours. " A hint of playfulness lacing his deep voice.

The man let out a soft snicker, ordering a bottle of vodka and lifting the glass with a gloved hand.

Taking a sip and returning the glass to the glowing blue surface of the bar he watched the colour dance in the clear liquid before asking the blonde next to him;

" So, get that from a fight? "

Cloud smirked, not hesitating for a moment in saying; " More like a sadistic boyfriend. "

Truthfully he rarely told anyone of Sephiroth, nor of his persuasion for the same sex. But for some reason he had a strong urge to impress this guy, and he didn't exactly seem like the homophobic type.

The man raised a slender eyebrow, taking another sip of his drink and grinning inwardly.

" He sounds like an ass. "

Cloud chuckled at this, softly shaking his head in agreement. " You have _no_ idea. "

The man smiled subtly before stretching out a gloved hand to the blonde and introducing himself.

" Leon. "

The blonde raised his own to shake the hand back. " Cloud. "

He felt a little tense from the sudden contact but shook it off.

Going back to their drinks the two men were cut off as a group of sweaty, half naked girls, fresh of the pumping dance floor rudely shoved between them and began ordering drinks.

Cerulean eyes scanned through the group of girls and Cloud had to keep himself from jumping as Leon came up behind him, resting his gloved hand on his bare shoulder and speaking close to his ear to cut through the noise of the club.

" Let's go to a booth. "

The blonde kept the excited shiver that threatened to run down his spine at the near suggestive comment, instead getting up and following Leon through the crowd to the more secluded booths on the side.

His blue eyes came to rest on the man's leather pants which fitted snuggly around his ass and hips and he felt a playful smirk tug at his lips.

The two took opposite seats in one of the blue leather booths on the side. Leon stopped a waiter on his way past and grabbed and brightly coloured drink for them each.

The brunette reclined back whilst Cloud took an experimental sip of the fluorescent green drink; it tasted somewhat like lime and coconut.

Setting his own drink down Leon's stormy gray eyes came to stare intently into Clouds, making him feel slightly nervous. He asked without hesitation.

" So what do you do for a living Cloud? "

Slightly surprised this guy didn't just want in his pants Cloud eased up and the two men settled into a conversation which soon turned from formalities into talk of everything from food to video games. Both somewhat surprised with themselves at how open and sociable they were being and just how well they were getting on.

Cloud was especially surprised, tonight being the first time he had actually been happy in a long time. This guy was something thats for sure.

Cloud was halfway through explaining the concept of button mashing in relation to games like Tekken and Soul Calibur when his phone interrupted, flipping it open he blocked one ear to help mute some of the loud noise of the club and answered as best as he could.

" Hello? "

" Cloud " Came a familiar dark voice.

Upon hearing said voice the blonde felt his gut twist a little.

" Oh, Sephiroth. "

" Where are you? " The silver-haired man asked curtly, obviously not pleased that the blonde was actually out having a life for once.

Cloud paused for a moment before answering " I'm out at a club, I'll be home soon. "

Leon watched the uncomfortable looking blonde fidget around, coming to the conclusion that it was obviously that sadistic boyfriend of his calling.

Cloud ended the call and slipped his phone away, trying to stifle the disapointed look that threatened to fall on his features.

" Hey Leon, I'm sorry I gotta go.. "

The brunette nodded in return " Oh ok."

Standing up the blonde made to reach for his wallet but was interrupted by that smooth deep voice. " Don't worry about it, I got it covered. "

The subtle reassuring smile on his lips almost making Cloud gulp.

_Oh how he wanted to stay._

Leon stood and walked up to Cloud, resting a gloved hand on his shoulder; his face blank but his eyes telling everything. " Well it was nice meeting you Cloud. "

The blonde responded back a little quieter than he should of, slightly overwhelmed " You too.. Leon. "

" I'll see you round. " Leon said with one last look before turning and dissapearing into the crowd.

Cloud stood there in a haze for a moment, slightly numbed by the alcohol coursing through his veins and the sweet smell of the man that lingered.

He soon exited the humid club and strode out into the refreshingly crisp air, bright stars dotted the ebony sky like diamonds on velvet.

Slipping aboard the large black Fenrir he sped off in the direction of home.

Boy Sephiroth wasn't going to be pleased.

* * *

Blah, badly written, hope it wasn't too bad. And oh the fluff it burns..I must write some angst.

Anywho pleaaasee R&R, and no flames; If you ain't got something nice to say, then don't say it at all. No ones making you read it.

Pocky for all who review. Stay tuned for the next chappie.

xx Hoshi-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Aha! I'm back! Sorry it took a while to update, been busy with exams and such.

Anywho, hope there's no O.O.C in this chappie- with Zexion and such. Inform me if there is. And please excuse any mistakes, I shall go over it again soon.

Yeah here comes the angst and lemony goodness. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer;** Characters? Nope, don't own em' [:

* * *

**Chapter Three; **Party Time. 

_ Warm lips traced over heated skin, sucking and nipping and leaving a trail of soft butterfly kisses along the younger teens collarbone._

_The brunette let out a needy gasp, much to Riku's delight, and soon enough their tongues were tied messily in a heated kiss as they rocked together. _

_The silver-haired teen ran a slender hand over the slight muscles of the bare frame before him, pausing at the hem of the teens boxers. _

_Hungry aquamarine eyes met lust clouded cerulean orbs in agreement. That one look at the flustered brunette; hair mussed and cheeks dusted pink was all he needed. Messily untying the knot he inched down the garment to reveal an aching arousal. _

_His heart thrumming heavily in his ears and his own hardness now painfully increased; Riku bent down to give a tentative lick, thoroughly enjoying the throaty moan which escaped the brunette. After a moment of ministrations with Sora's need, Riku removed his own clothing and returned to the brunette, gently forcing his slim legs up and apart and placing himself in between. _

_The older teen wet two fingers with his own saliva before leaning down to connect himself again to Sora with a passionate kiss. Satisfied he was somewhat distracted by the kiss Riku placed one slick digit at the youngers entrance, receiving a startled jump which in turn increased the friction between them. _

_Swallowing a bout of lust, Riku slipped the digit past the tight ring of muscle and wriggled it around a bit; much to the dislike of Sora, who had a look of unease across his features. _

_After a moment of adjusting on the brunette's behalf; Riku pushed the slick digit in further, then back out slowly and back in, gaining a rhythm and slowly stretching the boy. _

_Riku added another digit to join the first, increasing the speed of the thrusting a little and scissoring his fingers. For Sora the discomfort was beginning to melt away and was being replaced by pleasure, a tension growing in his groin._

_Not wanting Sora to be spent so easily the older teen slipped his finger's from the boy and began positioning himself, placing one hand on the the brunettes hip and the other by his mussed head._

_Riku slowly pushed his aching length into the teen, relishing in the tight heat around himself._

_After another few moments of adjusting Riku kissed his koi and began to move, slowly pulling himself out and pushing back in with increasing speed and hardness. _

_Sora's pleas changed, indicating the increasing pleasure on his behalf. The sight of Sora below him made Riku more excited than he'd like to let on; his eyes lidded shut with thick lashes, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open and panting, emitting such delicious sounds._

_Oh how long he had wanted this. _

_" Nnn..R..Riku.."_

_" Harder.." _

_Brought out of his thoughts by the cry Riku immediately obliged, rocking his hips harder into the brunette and brushing that spot inside of him which they both loved so much. _

_The silver-haired teen connected them once more with a sloppy kiss, eating up those delicious sounds that fell off his lips. Riku felt a growing pressure in his abdomen and snaked a hand down to meet Sora's neglected member, pumping along with the thrusting of his hips and receiving a strangled cry._

_" AH!. Ri... Riku! "_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!**

Riku woke with a startled jump and immediately stretched over and silenced the loud alarm by his bed.

The teen rubbed his aquamarine eyes open in annoyance, slowly adjusting to the bright morning haze around him.

He propped himself up on his elbows and ripped the soft sheets from his body; Judging by the dull ache between his legs and the warm sticky fluid covering his boxers and thighs he had _certainly_ enjoyed said dream about a certain brunette.

Riku silently cursed the alarm, then himself for setting it before realizing just _why_ he had it. He had work.

On Saturday of all days, _just brilliant._

Stretching his un-used muscles Riku lifted himself up from the silky bed and padded uncomfortably across the carpet to his en suite bathroom, making sure not to drip on the expensive floor covering. Entering the tiled bathroom the teen turned on the hot water, stripping himself of the uncomfortable garment and stepping into the large shower.

Riku relished in the warm water that washed over his tired muscles and through his long silver locks. Spotting a bar of lavender soap he began washing himself clean, rinsing off the suds and making sure to use his signature hair shampoo and conditioner that smelled of a variety mixed fruits- _Tropical Breeze _or something.

The teens mind soon wondered to Sora, and how 'those' dreams about him; _As enjoyable as they were_, seemed to have increased a heck of a lot lately. Must be the hormones.

Stepping out of the water Riku dried himself off with a fluffy white towel and began to dress; Donning a pair of tight black jeans and an equally tight ebony shirt which showed his well built physique off nicely without making him look as though he was trying too hard. No he just looked down right sexy; Sexy being something that seemed to radiate from the teen pretty much twenty-four seven.

Leaning over the mirror he slicked a line of sparkly black eyeliner under his illuminant eyes and ran a lick of mascara along his thick lashes. After brushing his teeth, smoothing a hand through his long silver locks and spraying on a hint of his musky perfume, Riku declared himself ready and headed downstairs.

Striding past the large empty kitchen he slipped on a pair of black boots and grabbed his keys, the clack of said boots and keys jingling the only sound resonating through the still house; But it didn't faze him one bit. Riku much preferred the house empty apart from himself anyway, less pressure from the parental's and more time to do as he pleased.

The silver-haired teen stepped out in to the sunny morning around him; The air was crisp and cool on his bare skin and the sky clear and vivid. The sound of the waves crashing gently in the distance and birds fluttering about his soundtrack; _Another perfect day on Destiny Island_.

Feeling somewhat refreshed Riku unlocked his fancy B.M.W with a beep and headed to the large open driveway were it lay, sparkling in the morning sunlight in all its glory.

Slipping down onto the crisp leather seat the teen jingled his keys in the ignition and the engine soon sprang to life with a rumble.

Riku worked in a popular and rather eccentric coffee shop down in the heart of Destiny Island; The coffee was great and it paid quite well.

By eccentric I mean the coffee shop was well-known for it's largely gay customer base and staff. Riku for one, believed his parents would have a fit if they knew he was working there- Having a gay son wouldn't exactly fit into their perfectly planned normal and happy ever after lifestyle.

But Riku didn't work there plainly because of his sexuality, no it was really for the pay and the atmosphere.

He didn't mind too much that guys came from near and far just to be served by him, or that he was blatantly hit-on on a daily basis. The tips were great.

The thing about his job which Riku down right disliked was his new boss Xemnas; A pig-headed and creepy guy that had come to be in charge when the business was handed over.

The point being the man quite obviously wanted in Riku's pants.  
Xemnas tried to hint his intentions at the teen all the time, like what he could give him. Quite frankly he sent a shiver down Riku's spine.

A short drive after Riku pulled up outside the small coffee shop. Cutting the rumbling engine he slipped out and locked the car, stuffing the keys into his back pocket he headed towards the shop.

It didn't look all that eccentric from the outside, metallic tables adorned with matching chairs shaded by umbrella's scattered the footpath, and a sign with today's specials put out earlier signaled it was open. Pushing open the door with a jingle Riku was hit with that delicious smell of exotic and rich percolated coffee, another perk of his job.

Warm morning sunlight and a violet glow from the wall lamps lit the shop, the walls tinted a dark purple colour donned countless colourful posters. A counter and glass cabinet with food to his right and metallic tables and chairs to his left, booths lined the sides and down the back was a section with couches and bookshelves and a glass coffee table in the middle. The song _Violet Sauce _by Namie Amuro resonated around the room, only adding to the whole 'purple' theme going on. The shop had quite a vibe; Probably another reason why it was so popular.

The room was empty from customers apart from two girls seated at a booth to his left immersed in deep conversation and a fellow work and school colleague on a couch down the back; Silver hair flowing over one eye Zexion glanced up from his book, eyebrows furrowed and that sharp look across his fine features.

The icey teen turned back to his book without a greeting but Riku chose to ignore it, that's just how Zexion was; The quiet type that seemingly judged everyone and everything around him as though he was some sort of higher life form. If Riku got any other feeling from the teen it was that he was rather manipulative.

Riku slipped behind the counter and pulled out a dark purple apron from under the bench, slipping it on slender fingers tied a bow.

The silver-haired teen was brewing another round of coffee when he glanced Xemnas emerging from the back room, a predatory glint sparking in his golden eyes and a smirk playing across his lips when he saw Riku; Stalking up to him and leaning on the counter, trying and failing to be sexy.

" Goodmorning Riku. " He uttered in that distastefully deep tone.

" Morning." The teen retorted back, not in the mood for convo with the sleazy man.

Xemnas glanced at the silver Rolex wrapped around his wrist before turning back to the teen who was obviously trying to ignore him.

" You're early. "

Riku raised a slender eyebrow and glanced up to the wall clock. **8.55**. Indeed he was all of five minutes early.

Turning his back to the silver-haired man he began busying himself with something else whilst giving the coldest shoulder he could muster.

Xemnas just smirked at his actions before pressing up uncomfortably close behind the teen who froze instantly. The man lent in close to Riku's ear, muttering as sexily as he could.

" We could.."

Riku furrowed his eyebrows, a shiver from running down his spine as an unwanted hand snaked down into his back pocket and jingled with his keys.

" _Go somewhere_.." Xemnas whispered suggestively, making sure to breathe on Riku as he did so.

Riku was about to turn and push past the man when a customer entered the shop. Interrupted, Xemnas removed his hand with a smirk and strode out to the back room, disappearing behind the jingling shades.

The silver-haired teen swallowed his anger and turned to the counter and the girl who stood in front of it, momentarily glancing to Zexion who hadn't even bothered to move. Riku turned his attention to the customer.

" What would you like? "

* * *

Riku was somewhat exhausted as he gracefully maneuvered through the now buzzing coffee shop to deliver two latte's to a couple. Receiving a handsome tip from one of the guys and returning to the counter he began cleaning up the mess of frothed milk Zexion had left all over the bench before knocking off.

Aquamarine orbs glanced up to the nearby wall clock; **1:50**.

Thankfully there was only ten minutes until his shift was over, it had been a long one for the overtime pay, and as easy as the job was he'd be glad when it was over. Partially because running around making and delivering orders could get quite tyring but mostly because after he'd be meeting with a certain brunette boy.

Riku found his gaze wondering over to the entrance of the shop, hoping any minute Sora would poke his spiky little head around the door; That sunny grin plastered across his features.The younger teen was meeting him there and they were then going onto the shops to get some stuff for the party; Sora seemed rather excited about the whole thing.

But he didn't mind. If Sora was happy, then Riku was happy.

Those last ten minutes flew by fairly quickly in the busy shop and soon enough it was time to knock off; His place taken by another guy, Riku slipped off his apron and shuffled out of the crowded shop.

The afternoon light was bright outside, quite a contrast to the dimly lit shop and Riku had to blink the dark splodges out of his eyes to adjust. The air was fresh and salty, a slight breeze welcomed by everyone as the summer days had started to become sticky and humid.

Riku turned and was greeted by a much needed site; Sora jogging towards him from down the footpath, that same sunny grin across his features and cinnamon spikes bobbing up and down as he moved. The brunette put out a hand to wave and call when that clumsyness of his took a hold and he tripped on the metal leg of a chair and stumbled.

" Hey Ri..woahh! "

Riku's sharp reflexes took a hold and he jumped to catch him, Sora stumbled into his arms with a soft 'oooph' sound. The brunette shook his choppy spikes cutely and grinned up at Riku, a soft blush dusting his cheeks out of embarrassment.

" Hey Riku! " He chirped happily.

The silver-haired teen raised a slender brow in amusement at the clumsy teen. " Real smooth Sora. "

Said teen pouted and got up, mock bushing the dust off himself and cursing his clumsyness. " Shaddup."

Ruffling the pouting brunette's spikes to tease, Riku headed across the road to his car, Sora in tow.

" So, where do you want to go first? "

" Oh, um, whatta bout the video store?... And then food shopping! "

The two teens slipped into the black B.M.W, Riku staring the rumbling engine and Sora fidgeting excitedly.

" Sure, why not."

The next two and a half hours pretty much consisted of Sora happily dragging his older friend around the shops. They got out a bunch of games, Super Smash Bros Melee,Tekken 5, Soul Calibur, youno the type, and of course some good ol' slasher movies.

Then it was onto the food stores, where they stocked up on all sorts of un-nutritious junk, Sora still excited and pointing out at nearly everything in the shop, as a result the bill was quite hefty and a shop assistant was frightened beyond repair in the process. ( **A.N** that one goes out to Wrath-san XD)

After that exciting escapade Riku was conned into buying the brunette an ice cream for the trip home, how could he say no?

But then again it's not like Sora needed anymore sugar in his currently over-excited state.

It was late afternoon and around 4:30-ish by the time the two pulled up at Riku's beach side mansion. Carting their great haul into the kitchen they set up the food and drinks; That is emptied the chip packets into some bowls and put some cups by the bottles of drink. Nice and simple. _The way parties should be._

Riku finished up putting the other shopping away in the kitchen and found the brunette sitting cross-legged on a large leather couch in the lounge room; Rummaging through the bag of movies and games.

" Hey So I'm gonna grab a shower k, could you set up the Nintendo? "

Sora nodded happily and jumped down from his place on the couch to the carpet in front of the plasma where the console lay. The silver-haired teen stood there for a moment, his gaze falling to the small of Sora's back where the smooth, tanned skin was exposed as he crouched over the Gamecube; Busy untangling the many controllers.

Shaking off the thoughts which were making their way into his mind the older teen headed upstairs to freshen up, returning not long after to find Sora in the middle of a tournament battle on Melee.

The brunette turned to greet his friend, feeling his face heat up and his heart start thrumming upon seeing the teen. Riku stood at the entrance to the room, leaning unintentionally sexily against the door frame. Long silver hair flowing over his shoulders where a fitted, long-sleeved ebony shirt clung to his figure and a pair of tight, dark blue jeans held up by a studded belt hung dangerously low off his hips; exposing quite a bit of his abdomen and only leading to one's imagination.

His intense aquamarine eyes increased by more eye makeup flickered to Sora after glancing around the room, the teen raised an eyebrow at the youngers dopey expression.

" Didn't think _perving_ was your thing So." He joked.

Sora went beet red and shook his head in embarrassment, his cerulean eyes glancing over his own ' less than sexy ' clothes; A yellow and black T and plain black board shorts. The brunette tried to chuckle off the situation and resorted to making a face at the older.

" You wish Riku. "

Sora was saved by a knock at the front door, with a smile and a shake of his head Riku padded out of sight to the open hallway, Sora scrambling after him. The large double white doors were opened with a soft 'woosh' of afternoon air to reveal a smiling redhead and blonde in it's wake.

" Hey Kairi Hey Namine! " Sora chirped happily from behind Riku.

The silver-haired teen ushered the two girls in, Kairi bounding happily into the lounge with Sora and Namine chatting shyly with Riku.

" Alright who dares to challenge me, undenied king of Melee! " The brunette joked, lacing his arms behind his head and grinning stupidly. Riku just snorted at him and chucked a nearby pillow, hitting him squarely on the head and receiving a pout.

" You wont be so cocky when I beat your ass with Zelda will you now Sora. " The redheaded girl announced before jumping down onto the carpet and joining her old friend in front of the Gamecube.

" Oh it's on Kai."

Selecting the verse mode, Sora choosing Link and Kairi Zelda; the battle begun in Hyrule. The battle didn't last too long, Sora's practice paid off well and he got Kairi down to one life pretty quickly.

" I smell high damage! " He declared, heading after Zelda and dodging her attack to knock her off with a smash attack, and with that the game was won. Sora let out a cry of victory and mimicked Link's hair flick with a cheesy grin across his face.

" Not so good are we now Kairi."

" Hah it's not like I practice or anything."

Riku got up from the couch, ruffling Sora's spikes and taking the controller from Kairi who took his place on the leather sofa. He took a seat on the carpet next to the brunette, both putting on their game faces.

" Prepare to be annihilated Ri. "

Riku cocked an eyebrow at the boy. " Big words for such a little guy."

Their game was interrupted by another loud knock at the door and Sora bounded up to greet who ever it was. Leaving Riku and Kairi wondering just how much sugar the boy had actually consumed.

An over exclaimed " Hey Yuffie! " was heard and a moment later the girl entered the room, juggling a container of food and some Dr Pepper. Greetings were exchanged and the group once again got seated, Riku and Sora immersed in a battle and Yuffie shouting at them from the couch, picking out their every flaw.

Yuffie being one that obsessively played the game and believed strongly that boys thinking she couldn't play just because she was a girl was downright sexist, most guys didn't last two minutes in a battle with her.

About twenty minutes later Tidus and Wakka arrived, fresh from the beach and looking as tanned as ever. A tournament battle was started between Sora,Namine,Yuffie,Tidus and Wakka; Riku hanging in the kitchen with Kairi and preparing some more food for the five, both slightly amazed at how fast they downed three packets of chips and a bottle of mountain dew.

It was after sundown by the time Roxas arrived, slightly puffed as he'd walked to the teens house. Sora greeted his twin at the front door, Roxas was happy to see everyone but a little distant; like he always was. Obviously meeting Axel tonight was playing on his mind.

Sora dragged his twin into the large empty kitchen and cornered him against the counter. His identical cerulean eyes now serious, he stared into his brothers.

" Your gonna talk to Ax tonight right? "

Roxas furrowed his slender brows and glanced away.

" Haven't we already talked about this? Yes I'm gonna talk to him, _if he even shows._ "

" He's going to show." Sora assured. " He's been trying to freaking get in contact with you since Thursday! **You've** been the one blowing **him **off ."

The blonde glared at his twin; earning a cocked eyebrow.

" Don't glare at me Roxas. You know it's true."

Laughter resonated from the lounge and what sounded like a heated discussion between Yuffie and Wakka as to what slasher movie they would watch.

Sora brought his brother's attention back to him, looking deep into those identical, distant cerulean eyes. He spoke firmly, showing Roxas a side of his twin he only saw occasionally.

" Don't shut him out Roxas, he'll make you happy."

Earning another half-hearted glare Sora padded out of the kitchen, leaving Roxas cursing his twin's words and the fact that every single one of them was so damned true.

The blonde's attention was caught by a rumbling engine coming to a halt outside and a creaking door slamming shut. His heart skipped a beat at the familiar sound and a moment later the sound of knuckles wrapping against the large front door was heard. Sora and Kairi jumped up and padded out to the door, greeting Axel and ushering him in.

The redhead stood at the entrance to the dimly lit lounge room where the group of friends resided, said room being dimly lit to increase movie viewing, another perk of Riku's fancy house.

Roxas could just see him from the kitchen, clad in tight ish black jeans and his usual black tank with red patterns and a few rips across it. That familiar grin spread across his face as his emerald eyes scanned the room of teens for a certain blonde.

Emerald eyes danced around to meet cerulean orbs watching from the kitchen; A smirk came to rest on Axel's lips and he strode towards the blonde.

Roxas furrowed his brows and looked down; cursing the way his heart thrummed in his ears and his cheeks felt slightly hot just by the redhead's presence.

He felt almost like legging it as the tall teen joined him in the kitchen, coming to stand beside him. That familiar smell of spices filled Roxas's lungs and he had to surpress the electric jolt that threatened to roll up his spine as the redhead spoke; His voice laced with seriousness, something the blonde rarely heard from the older teen. It was usually all jokes and sarcasm.

" We need to talk Roxas."

Cerulean eyes met intense emerald green orbs as they bore into him, lined with black and leading down to those unique markings that graced his upper cheeks. The smirk that had once tugged at his lip's had somewhat left, leaving him looking rather blank and serious. Roxas felt his comeback stuck in his throat and settled for glancing away.

Axel's slender hand came to encircle Roxas's wrist and he pulled the younger teen along with him through the immaculate kitchen and another large hall and out the back doors leading to the pool area. The two were both silent but knew what was to come, Roxas feeling almost deafened by the loud heartbeat in his ear.

The air outside was cool and salty and the sky a lilacy blue colour, signaling the sun's disappearance. Axel let Roxas go and strode along the clean sandstone pavement, chains hanging off his studded belt jingling as he walked past the pool to the waist high glass fence that surrounded the area. With Roxas still in tow and the silence lingering they jumped the fence and headed for privacy across the soft sand and down a dune leading to the calm beach.

Once at the bottom Axel stopped abruptly and turned to face Roxas, causing the younger teen to also stop a few steps away. Another frustrated silence ensued and Roxas glared past the older teen and out at the ocean, calm waves broke along the shoreline and the lilac sky was dotted with little white stars.

Roxas broke the silence, his voice laced with sarcasm. " Well, it's been fun Ax but if you don't mind I'm gon.."

He was cut off by Axel, harsh emerald eyes falling on him and obvious irritation evident in his voice. " Must you be such a stubborn _ass_ all the time Roxas? "

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows further, glaring. He felt flushed with anger and swallowed the lump forming in his throat, turning to leave he was stopped as Axel stepped forward and grabbed his arm. That smirk gracing his lips as he stared intently into Roxas's angry cerulean eyes.

" What, just going to ignore what happened are we? " He redhead spoke, surpressing his urge to get angry and trying to sound as calm as possible, but coming across sarcastic.

The blonde's mind wondered for a moment, memories of that night and their kiss flooding back. Roxas felt his heartbeat begin to race again.

" Let go of me." He spoke harshly, a blush evident on his cheeks.

" Oh get off it Roxas. _**Don't** _fucking act like there's nothing going on between us."

" I.I."

" You what? huh _Roxy_? "

" I'm not! I fucking _know_ there's something ok! " Roxas shouted back, his voice cracking a little.

He swallowed at his words and looked away embarrassed.

'_ Atleast he freaking admits it.'  
_

Axel thought inwardly, his furrowed eyebrows and intense look softening a little and a sudden urge overwhelming him. With one hand still encircling the blonde's wrist the other came up to rest on his soft cheek, earning a shocked look before he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips with slight force to Roxas's; The only way to get his point across.

Roxas froze up once again, shocked by the move. His wide cerulean eyes flickered up to see Axel's intense emerald orbs before they slid shut.

The blonde's anger melted away as he softened into the kiss, utterly overwhelmed by that intoxicating scent that filled him and the feeling and taste of those warm needy lips pressing against his own, the combination almost too much. No longer in control he felt himself pushing back and a warm tongue slipping over his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Oh how nice it felt...it felt.._right_.

But Roxas felt _wrong_.

All too soon for Axel it was over as cerulean eyes once again snapped open and the blonde pushed the redhead away, his cheeks flushed that uneasy look once again coming to rest on his features.

Slightly irritated the redhead stepped in closer to join them again but was pushed back harshly, the blonde emitting an upset cry. " _**Don't**_ ! "

Axel felt his anger flare up again, his blood running through his veins like fire at the rejection. " Why the _**fuck **not_?! "

Roxas was lost for words, resenting the hot tear that slid down his flustered cheek and the way his lips craved for more. " Just please..please.._don't_."

Axel closed the gap between them, one hand snaking around the blonde's slim waist and the other coming to rest on his chin, tilting it up and forcing the younger to look at him. Axel's gaze fell from those beautiful shining cerulean eyes to his pink lips. He spoke softly against them, barely touching.

" _But I know you want this just as much as I do.._."

Shivers wracked the blonde at the touch and he closed his stinging eyes, tearing away from the redhead which he so desperately craved.

"For fucks sake! what are you so afraid of Roxas?! "

The blonde felt himself go weak at the knees and he dropped to the soft sand, cursing the salty tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Another painful silence ensued as the redhead tried to gain his composure, settling the thrumming heartbeat that deafened his ears and glancing to the sobbing blonde on the sand. The sting of rejection, remorse and _**want **_twisted his gut in ways he never felt before.

Roxas whiped at his face, so many words and feelings were lodged in his throat. He wanted to fix this, he wanted to be with Axel, but there was something holding him down like a a boulder.

" I..I..ju.. "

He was cut off again by that harsh voice, laced with subdued hurt covered with sarcasm. " You what..."

" Figure it out Roxas. You can only _fuck_ me around for so long. "

With those words said the the older teen left, striding back up the beach.

A thrashed engine revving and loud bass was heard soon after as Axel sped off.

The blonde sat limp in the cool sand, unwanted sobs racking his slim frame and hot tears burning his cerulean orbs. Those last words rung in his ears, harsh and hurtful. Those warm lips lingered on his own, the only thing Roxas felt was how badly he wanted to kiss them back.

Roxas sat there on the beach for a while in his own confusion. The confrontation had been a turning point, the stark truth had reared it's ugly head, and Roxas was left with a decision.

* * *

Axel drove home faster and more reckless than a psycho on crack, MSI blaring from the tape deck the whole way. He took his anger and irritation out on the old car, _fucking stubborn stupid tease of a Roxas._

By the time the abused old wagon came to a crooked and abrupt halt outside his house he had run two red lights, nearly caused a collision at an intersection and scared a bunch of twelve year old's by the movies beyond repair.

Slamming the creaking door shut and not even bothering to lock the rusted hunk of metal Axel stalked up to the front door, kicking a chair on the front porch out of his way and letting himself in.

Once inside the scungy apartment Axel searched the kitchen for something edible, anything edible ( Axel's definition of edible being anything that wouldn't definently wind him up in hospital with a bad case of food poisoning.)

Axel's whole ' far too lazy to go shopping ' philosophy came back to bite him in the ass so he settled for a bottle of vodka and flopped ungracefully onto the deceased looking couch, feeling utterly rejected and so **_very_** sexually frustrated, it had been a while since he had gotten any.

Stretching out a long arm a hand fumbled around on the crap covered coffee tabel for the T.V remote.

Success.

Switching the old instrument on he flicked through the channels, taking a sip of the harsh liquid which burnt all the way down his throat.

_ARGH why does Saturday night T.V __**SUCK SO BAD!**_

Settling for some crappy murder investigation show, Axel made a point of carelessly throwing the remote away to voice his agitation.

The redhead was distracted by a deep rumbling engine coming to a halt and what sounded like two voices from the driveway, followed by a distinct girlish giggle. _**Demyx**_.

After a moment the loud screeching of rubber on bitumen was heard and the strawberry blonde fumbled through the front door and into the lounge.

The teen giggled even more when he saw Axel, sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of vodka and an icy disposition.

" And where the fuck where you? " The redhead questioned matter-of-factly.

" Aww _hic_ Ax! don't be maaad! " Demyx chuckled out, obviously either stoned or drunk, or both.

Donning a low-cut ebony shirt and a pair of tight, black leather pants and boots Demyx half-stumbled half-skipped over to Axel and climbed aboard the other teen, straddling his waist.

Axel cocked an eyebrow and took another swig of the clear liquid, eyeing the teen on his lap. " Out with that slimebag pedo boyfriend of yours? "

Demyx just pouted over dramatically and responded with a slurred " Maaaaybee." before he changed the subject.

" Sooooo..I 'm guessin' Roxy _hic _screwed you aroun' againn? "

Axel frowned up at his intoxicated friend, receiving another 'awww' sound and a kiss on the forehead.

" Oh I have something that'll make it betterrr."

The strawberry blonde chuckled and lent down to the redhead's lips; Placing a sloppy kiss on them and inching something out of the back pocket of his tight leather pants. Pulling back with a grin he dangled a small clear plastic bag half filled with weed in front of Axel.

The redhead let out a soft sigh as Demyx sat back up, pulling out a light and small black tin engraved with skull patterns and flipping it open. He rolled up an amount of the dried green leaves in the small white paper, Axel flicking on the small orange flame and lighting the joint up for the other teen.

The blonde took in a deep sip and giggled as he exhaled, fingering the joint in his digits before offering it to Axel. The redhead took it in his own slender fingers after a moment, taking an equally deep breath and exhaling, almost instantly feeling somewhat calmed.

Demyx shifted atop of his friend to lay beside him, resting his head on the redhead's shoulder and drawing aimless patterns on the thin material of the tank top that clung to his slender chest. Axel curled a long arm around the smaller teen and took in another breath of the drug. Heavy eyelids slipped over tired emerald eyes Axel felt himself beginning to doze off and the thoughts swirling around his head melt away.

* * *

Noticing the darkening lilac sky out the crack of a heavy curtain covering a nearby window Sora jumped up from his seat between Riku and Yuffie. With Tidus and Wakka throwing popcorn at him for blocking the screen and earning a pair of concerned aquamarine eyes he maneuvered out of the room. The brunette padded through the immaculate house to the heavy back doors and stepped out into the crisp night around him, the cool air biting at his revealed skin. Cerulean eyes flickered around the large backyard, _no sign of Ax or Rox._

Making his way through the growing shadows to the glass barrier Sora climbed over and onto the sand, his feet swishing through the cool grains as he strode. Standing atop the dune he spotted Roxas seated at the bottom, the bright moonlight and reflection from the calm ocean illuminating his frame. Sora made his way down to his twin, already aware his little talk with Axel had obviously not gone so well.

" Roxas? " He tried quietly.The blonde glanced up at the source of the voice before looking out to the illuminant ocean before him, the white light from the moon making the calm water look almost silver.

The brunette twin took a seat in the soft sand beside his brother, trying his best to wrap his arms around himself to help ease the biting chill. Taking a closer look at the blonde he realized he had been crying, identical cerulean eyes shining with tears and his cheeks and nose a little pink.

Sora placed a tender hand on the other's shoulder and asked quietly.

" Rox, what happened? something bad? "

The blonde chuckled sarcastically and began toying with the hem of his shirt; An obvious yes.

" You could say I fucked up royally." He muttered, his voice still croaky from crying.

" What happened? "

There was a small silence before the blonde responded. " I pushed him away again, I just got confused.."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows slightly. " I want you to tell me Rox, just _what exactly_ is stopping you? "

* * *

Back at Riku's house the night was winding up, after the movie and a few rounds of Tekken, Kairi and Namine left- taking Roxas with them and dropping him home. Yuffie had work in the morning and left not long after, Tidus and Wakka stayed for some more rounds, downing yet more food before they left at about 11:30.

Riku locked the heavy front door after he and Sora exchanged their goodbyes to the two gluttonous boy's. The brunette stood in the hall behind Riku, a yawn and a stretch wracked his slim frame and he blinked his watery cerulean eyes, a tired smile playing on his lips.

" Tired? " Riku asked softly, walking up to the younger teen and ruffling his hair.

" A bit. " The brunette replied back, following the older teen dopely as he padded back to the lounge room, gracefully maneuvering through the chip packets and empty cups and bags of candy that littered the floor, illuminated by the dim light of the plasma screen. Deciding he'd clean up tomorro Riku took a seat on the soft leather couch, Sora curling up beside him.

" You're such a baby So." He chuckled out as his younger friend wriggled around to get comfortable.

" Shaddup "

The two settled for watching the end of yet another crappy crime investigation show. Sora drifted off a short while after, resting his soft cinnamon spikes on the olders arm. A warm smile tugged at Riku's lips as he watched his friend sleep peacefully, a content look across his features and his perfectly smooth skin lit dimly by the light from the T.V, his pink lip's looking _utterly kissable_.

Chuckling softly at his thoughts the silver-haired teen reached for the remote and flicked off the screen. Sliding off the couch carefully he scooped Sora's slender frame up into his strong arms and padded out and up the stairs and to his room.

" Guess your sleeping over tonight then, huh So " Riku muttered amusedly.

Sora woke slightly at the tickle of some the teens long silver locks falling across his face, realizing where he was, the younger teen decided he wasn't going to let on he was partially awake. He was enjoying being in Riku's arm far too much for that.

The older teen opened his door skillfully and slipped inside, padding over to the large bed and carefully setting Sora down on the silky sheets.

They often shared a bed when they were younger, they had always been very close friend's, and tonight Riku was too tired to set up the futon. Tonight it didn't matter.

Sora cracked one cerulean eye open, blushing when he saw Riku stripping down to a pair of light boxers and closing it again as the older teen walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in behind him, pulling the sheets and a thin blanket over them.

To Sora's surprise a pair of soft arms wrapped his slim waist and chest as Riku brought them closer together. The brunette blushing furiously at the feeling of his back against Riku's chest and electric jolts running down his spine at the warm breath across his neck.

It felt so.._nice, _being so close to Riku, the one he had loved for so very long.

Sora's blush only increased as a warm pair of lips came to rest on the smooth nape of his neck, kissing the skin gently and whispering against it.

" Goodnight Sora."

* * *

MWAHAH! 

Roxas is an angsty bitch, Axel's sexually frustrated and Riku and Sora are acting like a couple of lovebirds. Could it get much better? I say yes!

Stay tuned for the next chapter, and review for Pocky goodness!

xx Hoshi-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Urghh.. I'm soooo sorry I took so incredibly long to update! I've been so busy with copious amounts of work and cosplay, please forgive me!

Anywho, the AkuxRoku in this chapter will hopefully make up for it! ohh and also there's a DemxAx scene..hope no one hates me for that but the story line called for it, and no there's nothing going on between them that's anything more than friends with benefits. hehe.

Enjoy!

Lemon scenes and language, so yeah, not for kiddies!

**Disclaimer; Characters? Nooope, don't own em. **

* * *

**Chapter Four; **The Beginning of Something Big.

**One week later; 5:47p.m  
Destiny Island Video Store.**

" Axel."

"..."

" Yo..._Axel.._"

"...Nghh..."

"_ Axel get __**up**__."_

"... "

"_Axel you lazy ass wake the fuck up! "_

_**Slap**_

" Alright! I'm up I'm up asshole! The redhead grunted as he lifted his slender frame from the sticky counter, rubbing his messy spikes and blinking the haze out of his blurry green orbs.

Apparently he had _yet again_.. fallen asleep on the job.

Job you say? Why yes, surprisingly enough- Axel worked, at the local video store. ( Keep in mind that it wasn't exactly often and done with a half-assed attitude.)

Well he had to get the money for his board somehow. One can only mooch of other's for so long.

Meanwhile, the store manager Luxord; a bulky guy with bleach blonde hair, a beard and ears lined with piercings; perched on a stool further down the counter, shuffling through a pack of cards. With a bored sigh Axel reclined back in his own seat and picked at his nails. Green orbs eyed the empty video store around him, the video store being his metaphorical jail cell until the end of his shift.

" Joy."

The teen moved to lay back down on the bench in front of him, all the while loathing the way his blue polyester work shirt itched at his skin. Polyester ain't so comfortable to wear in Summer, _especially_ in a humid video store, currently being cooled by a couple of cheapo fans placed on the top shelves around the store, all of which missing Axel's spot behind the counter.

" Seeing as though it's just that busy.." He mumbled sarcastically before laying his spiky head in his arms.

The heat always made Axel somewhat sleepy and sleeping seemed like a rather pleasant way to pass the rest of said shift, it's not like he hadn't done it before.

" _Get up_." Luxord grunted unamused, not one to let his employee's slack off during payed hours, even considering the lack of customers.

Axel responded to his superior with an equally frustrated grunt, not even bothering to move. It's not like he respected the guy, more like loathed him, in all of his buff W.W.E glory.

Not ten seconds later the lazy teen copped another blow to the head, this time something thrown by the older man. The annoying man then pulled out a large blue box of returned dvd's and games and placed it on the counter next to Axel with a heavy "clunk" sound.

" Go put those away." He ordered.

Axel cocked a slender brow at the request; tilting his head slightly to eye his boss.

" And why the hell can't you? "

" 'Cause I'm the boss and you're a lowly worker. Now get to it or I'll fire you're skinny ass."

" Urgh, fiiiine."

With a stretch Axel reluctantly got up from his seat, heaven forbid he actually exert effort at work. Grabbing the heavy box he flashed Luxord a frighteningly sunny grin on his way past.

" You wouldn't fire me."

" Don't push it.."

With a strangely bubbly spring in his step Axel set about putting the cases back on the shelves in their rightful places; although said bubblyness wore off after about two minutes and the teen went about in his usual manner, shoving the disc's in any old spot regardless of the alphabetical system and taking his sweet-assed time. Screw Luxord if he thought he was going to get any more help out of him.

Thirty-something minutes later and an one empty box saw Axel cram the last of the cases into the shelf, something beginning with A into the E section. With a triumphant grin he stalked off, pushing past a group of annoyingly preppy girls emitting a high pitched mindless chatter and rounding the corner. Only to bump right into a familiar face; none other than Pence, who was currently browsing through the rather large games section.

The chubby boy smiled up at Axel, Pence being a friend of Roxie's from school.

" Hey Axel."

The red head plonked the empty box down and folded his arms casually. " Sup."

Pence glanced over the selection before him, singling out a game he slipped it out of the shelf.

" Nothin' much, just grabbing some games for tonight. Hayner's sleeping over."

Axel nodded in understanding; Hayner was also a good friend of Roxie's, the three were all a year younger. Well technically two- Roxas being in grade eleven and Axel repeating grade twelve. It's not that Ax wasn't smart, just lazy- you know, the type that disrupt everyone else and usually end up falling asleep in class, that is when they actually show up.

" Don't drop the soap."

Pence quirked an eyebrow at the statement. " You're sick, you know that?"

The older simply grinned. " In every way."

The chubby teen (under Axel's scrutiny) picked out a few combat games and the two made their way back to the counter where Pence forked out a $20 note and placed a few candy bars on the counter next to his selection of games. Axel went about scanning the items onto the teens account and doing all that stuff those people do.

" Hey Pence."

" Yeah?"

" Know if Roxas is home tonight?"

" Oh, um, probably. Well he's not coming over mine and Olette's gone away with her family so.."

A smirk came to rest on Axel's lips as he put the goods into a plastic bag with the video stores cheesy emblem and slogan across it, handing it over the counter to Pence.

" Sweet."

Pence just chuckled at the older teens antics. " You scare me sometimes.."

" You love it." Axel teased back.

Seeing the chubby teen off with a mock salute, Ax slipped his phone out of his back pocket and flipped it open-** 6:15 p.m **Fifteen minutes until freedom.

Figuring said fifteen minutes was far too long to wait, Ax stalked out to the back room/office thing where employee's had their lunch breaks and generally procrastinated. Shutting the blue door behind him he slipped off his irritating work shirt and pulled on his usual black and red tank; stuffing the disposed shirt into his bag he slung it over his shoulder and left the room. And instead of actually explaining his sudden urge to leave, he flipped Luxord the bird on his way past and sauntered out of the shop; A model employee, no?

Axel was rather relieved to be out of the stuffy little shop, the air was a heck of a lot cooler and the end of a perfect sunset left the sky lilac and dotted with little white stars; much like last Saturday when he had last seen Roxas and it had not exactly turned out like he wanted. Roxas could be such a stubborn ass sometimes.

It was now Thursday, five days since he had seen the blonde. And he was thinking that maybe he'd go over and annoy him, see if he'd come to his senses about the whole thing. Or just screw him into the bedsprings.

Axel rounded a corner of buildings and headed to where his old wagon sat parked in all it's rustic glory. Opening the creaking door and slipping down onto the ripped seat he threw his bag in the back and with a jingle of his keys the thrashed engine jumped to life.

Slender fingers wondered across to the tape deck and fiddled with the buttons; some metal song laced with a heavy beat pounded from the speakers and the redhead pulled out of the car park and tore off, thoroughly abusing the acceleration peddle.

Sure the old wagon wasn't much to look at, but her speed made up for it.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and a take-away chocolate thick shake saw Axel come to a crooked park out the front of his house. With one last sip the teen threw the empty container in the back before getting out of the wagon, the heavy door slamming shut with it's usual creak he strode up to the front door.

A loud bass was thumping through the house accompanied by grungy guitar. Demyx must be home.

Slipping in and shutting the door behind him Axel was hit with the all too familiar smell of dope and alcohol, the light in his bedroom was on and the loud music resonated from his stereo.

He padded into the dimly lit lounge and was greeted with the sight of Demyx seated on the old couch, hunched over his guitar and picking intricate chords off the strings like he was born to do so. It just came so naturally to him, it was a surprise he hadn't been picked up by any local bands yet, he was damn well good enough.

Axel rested against the wall and ran a hand through his fiery red spikes, a lingering feeling catching him up. It had been a while since he had gotten _any_, and it was starting to get to him, Axel being one that thoroughly enjoyed any kind of sex.  
One's hand can only do so much.

Folding his slender arms across his chest he let out a long impressed whistle at the musical notes. Demyx who hadn't noticed his friend until now and broke from his concentration and glanced to the entrance of the room where the redhead stood, his slender eyebrows slightly furrowed in a frustrated manner.

The strawberry blonde let out a chuckle at his friend and placed the guitar down to rest against the couch. Clad in a pair of black and white tartan shorts and a blue band shirt he pushed himself off the couch and strode over to Axel, coming to stand close to him in his usual manner. He went to pull out a cigarette and light up.

" Something the matter babe? "

Axel scoffed at this, a smirk coming to grace his features. " You could say that."

" _Like...? _" Demyx cooed, placing a cigarette on his thin lips.

" Well... I'd kill for a fuck."

The blonde halted his actions at the statement and made some sort of excited noise in the back of his throat; slipping the cigarette back into it's small cardboard box. Dem stepped in closer to the taller teen, snaking a slender hand up his chest and toying with the neckline of his shirt.

" You know I'm up for it." Demyx muttered, his warm breath dancing over Axel's already warm skin in a suggestive way.

" You're _always_ up for it Dem." Axel scoffed.

Demyx let out a giggle and began to place teasing kisses along Axel's exposed collar bone. Sure he and Demyx had fucked before, many a time. It was almost a daily thing when they were younger.

You see Ax and Demyx were certainly no newcomer's to the world of sexual pleasure, the redhead had lost count of just how many guys he'd screwed, nothing like commitment, a fuck and nothing more. Axel had never had what you would call a 'proper' relationship, the closest to it would be with Demyx, but even so it was just a tight friendship with benefits, and it had been like that for years.

Axel didn't even know if he wanted a proper relationship, but his feelings for a certain blonde told him otherwise.

Roxas.

_Roxas Roxas Roxas. _

Well screw Roxas.

Giving into need Axel extended a slender arm, fisting a hand in the blonde's hair and crushing their lips together. The other hand coming to rest on Demyx's hip he swiftly repositioned them and pushed him up against the wall. Demyx let out a muffled giggle and Axel took advantage, slipping his hungry tongue inside and exploring that familiar wet cavern, the blonde melting into the intoxicating kiss.

The kiss became more fervent as Axel rocked his hips, rubbing his growing arousal against the blonde's. Two needy hands came to entangle in Axel's red spikes, his own raced down the chest before him and slipped under the garment, cool digits running over heated skin.

Axel's hungry mouth nipped and sucked down Dem's jawline and neck, his expert digits coming to rub at his nipples, hardened with the pleasure. The blonde let out a throaty moan, making the redhead's erection painfully hard.

One of Axel's hands left the blonde's chest and came to cup his ass, gripping hard as he rocked into him again.

" Nn..fuck ..Ax..."

The two were separated as the redhead ripped off the other's shirt, exposing the whole of his slim chest. He once again tied their tongues in a messy kiss, his hands stopping at the hem of Demyx's pants and teasing the sensitive skin just above it. With an agreeable moan Demyx grabbed the redhead and pulled him towards his bedroom.

A loud bass and grungy guitar pumping from the stereo speakers signaled the start of a new song.

Demyx stumbled back onto the unmade bed with a giggle and proceeded to remove his shorts and boxers, Axel sauntering after him- a smirk on his face as he removed his clothes painfully slow and put on a show for the blonde- first slipping off his tank top to reveal an unmarred alabaster torso.

**Yeah, Tell me what you want me to be **

**What you want me to be **

**What you want me to be, _oooohhh_**

Axel paused a few steps from the bed, smirking wider, he rested his index finger against his bottom lip before sucking on it suggestively, loving how Demyx practically moaned at the sight. Removing the digit a moment later, he trailed it down his chest, encircling his left nipple for a moment and gasping before continuing downwards.

Unbuttoning his fly, he unzipped his jeans even slower, inching the tight article of clothing off his hips and kicking them off, his hands came to toy with the hem of his black boxer shorts, slipping them off.

**I am tight, _yeahh _**

**Fuckin' right, _oooohhhh  
_**  
The blonde whined from the bed; much to Axel's amusement.

" Hurry _up_ baaaabe!"

Axel joined the other teen a moment later, parting his legs he lay between them, rolling his hips and rocking his hardened member against the blondes, both letting out a moan at the heated skin on skin contact.

" Nnnnn.. hah.. I've missed this.."

Axel released Demyx's bottom lips from his teeth and settled for sucking on the exposed neck before him as he tilted his head back; snaking out his tongue and running it down the curve of his throat, over his collar bone and down to one of his pert nipples, loving the way the indents of Demyx's nails stung his sweat slicked skin as he gripped his back.

With a smirk Ax gave the hardened nub a languid lick before continuing his path, tracing his tongue down the blonde's chest and keeping eye contact the whole time.

**I could be the one turned on **

**All you fuckers** **in the back come and jack me off**

**Yeah, So I could be the one that you want, that you want  
**

**I could be the one that you want**

**So what the fuck y'all **

**Get down**

Dipping the wet muscle in and out of Dem's naval he continued downwards, toying with the sensitive skin above his arousal, one of his slender hands came to rub the blonde's thigh needily, only increasing the pleasure. Axel lowered himself more so, tracing his tongue from the inside of the blonde's knee up to his inner thigh and causing him to buck his hips wantonly.

Figuring he'd tortured the teen enough Axel positioned himself face to face with his hardened member, hooking his arms around his smooth thighs for a better grip.

With a smirk at he placed a languid lick up the underside of his shaft, causing Demyx to outright moan. Axel repeated the motion a few times, locking his gaze with the blonde's lust clouded blue orbs, he paused.

" Watch me."

The blonde simply whined at the request, oh how he loved it when Axel ordered him about.

Ax dragged the wet muscle over the sensitive tip before closing his mouth over it and sliding the heated skin into his mouth as far as it would go without him choking. He began bobbing up and down, increasing his speed and pressure with each stroke.

Axel glanced up to the blonde who had lost himself in the pleasure and had his head tilted back against the pillows, his mouth open, hands fisted in the bedsheets, panting and emitting delicious sounds.

Oh how he wished he was Roxas, but a fuck was a fuck right? And it was always good with Demyx.

**I am tight, _yeah_**

**Fuckin' right, _oooh_**

Axel shifted a bit, moving slightly forward whilst still bobbing up and down, he slid a slender hand up the bare torso before him to Demyx's open mouth, resting two fingers on his bottom lip. The blonde caught on soon enough and eagerly took the two digits into his mouth, coating them with saliva.

(Talk about multitasking- If there's one thing Axel's good at, it's definitely sex.)

Satisfied the digits were coated enough Axel removed them from his mouth and removed himself from the member below him, much to Dem's dislike. But the best was still to come.

Getting up on his knees Axel forcefully but gently rolled the blonde over onto his stomach, positioning himself on the back of his thighs. Demyx whined a little into the pillows as a familiar and wet digit was pressed against his entrance, pushing slowly past the tight ring of muscle.

Finding his own neglected member painfully hard, Axel sped up, pushing his probing digit all the way in and sliding it out, and back in, and out, and in, adding a second finger and stretching him.

**Now I could be the one in time**

**And the one who isn't really there**

** I am the light, discord and rhyme**

**I am the one who isn't anywhere**

**I am tight, _yeah _**

**fuckin' right, _ohhhhh_  
**

" Nnn.. ahh.. f. fuck me Ax.. "

With that request Axel slipped his two digits from the teen, positioning himself he placed his painfully hard member in their wake, pressing against that tight entrance. Demyx lifted his hips a little from the bed in need before the redhead thrust in to the hilt, wrenching a pained cry from him and a grunt from himself at the familiar tight heat surrounding his shaft.

After a moment of adjusting, Axel lent down to the blonde's ear, licking the outer shell and whispering a sultry. " Still as tight as ever huh Dem."

" Nnn.."

Pulling out halfway he rocked back in, balancing himself with one arm on the bed next to Demyx, and the other gripping his hip, he picked up a rhythm.

In, _moan_, out, _gasp_, in, out, _moan_, in, **_moaaann_**.

Axel's eyes slipped shut as he lost himself in the pleasure, hearing only delicious sounds and the thud of his heartbeat pulsing through his ears.

He shifted atop of Demyx's body, pulling himself onto his knees and the blonde onto all fours. Lost in a trance and the beat of the heavy bass reverberating through the room, the memory of Roxas flashed before him, that night on this same bed.

" Ahhhh.."

Placing his hands on the blonde's hips he rocked in hard, groaning and hitting that spot they both loved so much.

Demyx's hands fisted the sheets harder and a hot moan escaped his lips.

" Uunnnnn.. **_harder_**.."

A smirk came to tug at Axel's own at the blonde's pleas and he thrust in harder, hitting his sweet spot head on and causing them to both rock forward.

" _Harder?_ " He teased, pulling out and thrusting back in; nearly slipping on the sweat slicked skin.

The blonde merely groaned a reply.

**Tell me what you want me to be**

**What you want me to be**

**What you want me to be**

**_ooohhhhhhhhh_**

Axel bent over- snaking out his tongue and running it up the curve of Demyx's back. He moved one hand from it's hold on the blonde's hip to slide around and gasp his throbbing member, pumping along in time with his thrusting and the heavy beat.

Axel's thrusts became more frantic and messy as he felt himself nearing climax. Demyx's shaky arms gave way and he collapsed onto his stomach on the bedsheets, resting his head in his arms.

" Uhnnn.. fu..ck-ahhh."

With a few more thrusts Demyx came with a load moan, spilling his seed all over the redhead's hand- the tight contractions causing Ax to come soon after; collapsing on top of him.

Both teens basked in the haze for a moment, slicked with sweat and panting, Axel still buried to the hilt within the other boy.

Pulling out of Demyx with a wet sound, Ax flopped down onto the cool sheets beside him, his emerald orbs flickering to rest on the numbingly white ceiling above them as his pulse thudded loudly in his ears. He suddenly felt incredibly hot and hadn't really noticed until now just how humid the room was, well we _was_ kinda preoccupied.

A soft chuckle from his friend next to him brought his attention back.

" Fuck Ax, I swear you get better every time we do it."

With a snicker, Ax stretched out a slender arm pulled the exhausted teen closer, despite the humidity being so thick in the room you could cut the air with a knife.

Demyx settled for resting his head under the redhead's chin, flopping a tired arm over his chest.

" I'm a wanton sex god, got it memorized? " Axel joked back, softly kissing the damp hair sticking to the blonde's forehead.

Emerald orbs fell back to the white ceiling and he felt himself dozing off.

Well at least he had released some of that pesky sexual tension, even though the whole time all he could think about was a certain other blonde.

* * *

Cloud sighed into the crisp evening air as he waited for the glowing red light to flicker to green, the hum of his heavy motorbike filling his ears. The blonde was currently out running a few errand's and the next stop was the shops; he needed to pick up some supplies for dinner and the rest of the week, he wouldn't need to buy all that much, seeing as though most of the time it was dinner for one.

A moment later and a light change saw Cloud speed off in the direction of the local shopping center, situated about two blocks away and in the heart of Destiny Island.

The air was crisp an biting against his exposed skin but Cloud didn't mind, he'd always kind of enjoyed it, after all it came with riding a bike, and that he loved to no extent. What better rush could you get?

Not fifteen minutes later the blonde had finally found a park out the front of the large store, Thursday night being late night shopping and the town was still lively and buzzing. So yeah, finding a park was never an easy thing.

Striding through the large automatic doors the blonde beelined for the food store, also seemingly packed.

He grabbed a shopping trolley from the pile and headed into the shop, turns out he grabbed one of those extremely dodgerific ones with the wheels that lead you off in the wrong direction, but it's not that he really cared, he kinda just wanted to get the shopping done and get out, something about hoards of people, fluorescent lights and crying babies just wasn't all that appealing.

Cloud started on his usual route that was to weave though each isle and grab the canned and packaged goods and then make a loop around the outside for the fruit and veg and lastly the cold stuff like ice-cream and milk, less time for them to go off or melt. Cloud liked his schedule and he liked to be organized.

Halfway through the middle isle he had already stocked the trolley nicely with the essential packaged goods, though he couldn't exactly buy too much considering he did get here by bike remember.

Skillfully dodging a kid who had pulled out the entire stock of those unfrozen icy-pole things onto the floor, he headed to the next isle- which was kind of insanely packed.With a sigh Cloud decided it was probably best to just park his trolley where it was and go and get the goods rather then trying to push it through all of those people.

He grabbed a few packets of his favourite instant Shoyu flavoured Ramen and some Miso from the busy isle. Striding back to his cart Cloud was too busy dodging the coloured icy-poles spread all over the floor to notice the body in front of him, and before he new it he was on his butt on the cold, hard floor with an ungraceful 'thud'- Ramen and Miso scattering around him.

" _Shit_..I'm so sorry, are you ok.?"

The deep voice brought Cloud out of his mild shock, how could he have been so damn clumsy?

" Cloud..?."

Cerulean eyes wondered up to the familiar man standing in front of him, and immediately his heart sped up.

" L..Leon.."

The tall brunette man chuckled down at him, extending out a gloved hand. Cloud immediately took it and was easily pulled up by the strong male, trying hard to stifle his embarrassment at the situation.

Gaining back some composure the blonde gathered up the packets from the floor and plopped them into his cart next to Leon, who by the way was looking on through sparkling gray eyes, slightly amused.

" Fancy meeting you here." He spoke in that rich voice, his strong arms folded over his chest where a pale t-shirt was covered by a black jacket with fluffy white trim.

Cloud turned back to him and brushed the little dirt of himself, his backside was now stinging from hitting the hard floor. He chastised himself inwardly for being so darn stupid.

" Yeah, sorry about that, wasn't watching where I was going.."

The brunette man simply smirked back. ' _You don't say.._' Subtly looking the blonde in front of him up and down.

" You look good Cloud."

Cloud felt his face heat up a little at the statement, what was it with this guy?

" You too." He grunted back, slightly unsure if any innuendo was in intended.

The brunette man stepped in a little closer, causing Cloud to freeze up and fold his own arms to cover his anxiousness. Amused steely gray eyes bore into cerulean orbs before his gaze fell to Cloud's unmarred alabaster cheek, he raised a gloved hand and bushed it over the soft skin.

Cloud glanced away in embarrassment but didn't move, Leon's sweet scent was kind of intoxicating. Without the smells of the club were they had first met he now realized it to be something rather like coffee and hazelnuts, sweet and rich.

" That bruise of yours healed up nicely." The brunette spoke, his voice laced with something Cloud couldn't quite recognize.

The soft gloved hand fell from his cheek and Leon took a step back, taking up his usual stance; Arms folded and a smirk tugging at his lips, his stormy gray eyes darted from Cloud to the trolley behind him.

" Shopping are we." He said matter-of-factly to the slightly shocked blonde in front of him. Cloud shook himself from his mental trance and grabbed his trolley, pushing it slowly down the isle, Leon beside him.

" How'd you guess?" Cloud joked.

" So, how have you been?"

The two men settled into a slightly awkward chit chat as they made their way around the store, Leon grabbed a basket and began picking some stuff off the shelves for himself and about half an hour later they both arrived in front of the slightly less frantic checkouts.

" Oh, I almost forgot.."

The brunette man put his basket on the floor and dug a hand into his back pocket, a moment later slipping out a silver phone and flipping it open.

" What's your number? "

The blonde pulled out his own phone and handed it to Leon who exchanged their numbers. Flipping Cloud's phone shut he handed it back with a slight smile before grabbing his basket and headed towards an empty-ish looking checkout, calling over his shoulder.

" See ya' round Cloud, and don't be a stranger."

Cloud just stood there fore a moment in his wake, still slightly numbed from both the whole meeting and the fluorescent lights above him; Shaking it off he pushed the cart to a checkout and began loading the items onto the conveyor belt were a tired looking girl checked them off. The girl was halfway though the pile and Cloud was packing the goods into his bags when Leon walked past, waving casually.

The blonde nodded back, his tired gaze inadvertently falling to Leon's ass, hugged by tight black pants.

_'Nice ass...'  
_

* * *

" Sora you lazy ass get here and help me. " 

Said cinnamon haired teen let out a half hearted growl at the request before lifting himself from the leather couch where he was seated- half watching a re-run of some sitcom on Riku's flashy big screen TV. A moment later Sora padded into the large kitchen, his bare feet slapping on the cool marble tiles. Riku was rummaging through the fridge and looking for more ingredients to join those already on the bench; flour, milk, eggs and cheese, along with some utensils and a large metallic bowl.

The younger teen took up a seat on one of the stools lining the kitchen counter, with stretch his two hands came to lace behind his head and his cerulean blue eyes fell to the silver-haired teen now looking through a cabinet.

" What'cya makin' Ri? "

Riku let out an amused snicker.

" You mean what are _we_ making.. and that would be Omelette.. I guess...that is f I can remember how to make it."

Sora giggled softly, his mind wondering a little.

" What you thinking So?"

Sora snapped from his light daze, his hand coming to fidget with the hem of pants front pocket, his phone tucked away in the light material.

" Oh, just wondering if Rox is ok.."

Riku continued readying the ingredients, cracking an egg into the large metallic bowl.

Sora continued. " Maybe I should give him a ca..."

" I'm sure he's fine Sora." The silver-haired teen cut in, his pretty aqua eyes meeting with Sora's own cerulean orbs, reassuring him somewhat.

Riku cracked another egg into the bowl, this time the yellow yolk broke and mixed around with the other egg.

Sora couldn't help but worry about his twin, since the episode with Axel last week he had been downright angsty, well, a lot more than usual. Sora had hardly seen his twin since then, and his distance was starting to worry him as they had always been fairly close, twins usually are.

Riku's deep voice once again cut through his thoughts. " He's probably just hanging out at home."

Sora let out a faint sigh, residing himself to the fact that Riku was probably right, though the sinking feeling in his gut wasn't really helping. 

" Yeah..probably."

* * *

Axel woke from his light sleep with only one thought on his mind. The room around him was now silent signaling the end of the c.d and thankfully a heck of a lot cooler. Demyx still lay next to him, his hair mussed and deep in sleep, his arm still slung over Axel's chest but they had since shifted a little further from each other.

Gently moving the blonde Axel slipped out from the soft sheets, grabbing some clothes he padded out of his surprisingly clean room and into the bathroom. Flicking on the dim light the redhead made his way to the sink where he turned on the tap and let the cool water run for a second before splashing some over his face. Drying off a bit he slipped on a fresh pair of three-quater length shorts, black ofcourse. His usual tank and a thin black hoodie.

After freshening up a bit he padded out to the kitchen, his emerald orbs darting to the wall clock that hung above the fridge- _**7:42pm**_

A moment later he grabbed his keys off the bench and headed out to the old car. He needed to see Roxas.

* * *

Dull cerulean eyes belonging to a certain Roxas flickered open and around his dimly lit room, the pale yellow walls littered with various band posters and pictures of sports stars- mainly soccer, which had always been an interest of his.

The house was uncomfortably silent; Sora had gone to sleep over at Riku's yet again and their parents were on a three day vacation in Traverse Town. They had left Sora and Roxas at home after their whining to stay and Sora's vow that they could look after themselves. Well it had worked, but now Roxas was alone, and without something to distract him he was plagued with thoughts of a certain redhead.

Not that he hadn't been _all_ _freaking week_, he felt so utterly torn about the whole situation. That is, confused and angry about his feelings but pissed at himself for not being able to express them and nervous about other peoples thoughts on the whole issue- societies views on gays aren't the best.

To be honest, Roxas hated the word gay, and just that word placed on himself made him feel so utterly uncomfortable.

All week he had tried his hardest to distract himself with other things, especially with Namine, but it didn't work. As much as he tried Axel still plagued his every thought and memory and it hurt like hell.

His feelings were lodged in his throat and all in all it made Roxas come across as a stubborn ass and reduced him to a frustrated mess. Why was life so fucking hard.

Cerulean eyes fell to an old photograph on his bedside table of none other then Axel; he had been meaning to put it away but just couldn't bring himself to do it. The last time he had seen Axel had hurt so much, so many things were said and they were all so fucking true.

He let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down further on the soft chalky blue sheets covering his bed. A painful lump was beginning to form in his throat, the type you get before you start to cry, and he felt a few tears burning behind his eyes. You could say he was at a point where he was so frustrated he just wanted to cry. (**a.n** oohh the angst.)

Roxas choked back the tears that threatened to fall with an angry growl and pushed himself up against the headboard, fiddling with the fabric of the black and white checkered band that encircled his wrist.

Cerulean eyes fell to the soft material band, which seemed to stand out somehow in the dim lighting and pale moonlight streaming through his open window. He traced a finger over the soft fabric, turning his arm slightly to reveal the lighter skin on the underside of his arm. He slid a finger over the visible veins and down the baby-soft skin.

' _Do it Rox, you're a fuckup anyway.' _ A voice chimed amidst the swirling thoughts in his mind.

' _It'll take the pain away.'_

Fighting internally for a moment Roxas lifted himself up from the bed and strode over to his desk where he proceeded to rummage urgently through a box filled with bits and pieces; eventually coming across what he intended on finding, a small ruby red pocket knife given to him by his dad on his thirteenth birthday.

Padding back to the bed he flopped onto the sheets and rested against the headboard. That lump in his throat becoming painful and eyes stinging, he flicked the blade open- it was clean and sharp, a brilliant silver- basically unused.

" What the hell am I doing.." Roxas muttered to himself.

'_ Nobody wants you..you're all alone. Give it up already.'_

Unwanted sobs began to wrack his thin frame as salty tears stained his cheeks, hesitating for a moment he held the blade in his right hand, turning his left to reveal the unmarred and smooth underside of his arm.

' _You're a fuckup and you always will be.'_

Roxas lowered the blade, letting it hover over the tendons running down his wrist.

'_ Do it.'_

He pushed the cool blade to lightly touch is skin.

_' **Do it**.'_

His body shaking with sobs, he paused as and image of Axel flashed before his eyes.

Instead, he moved the blade about two inches up his arm and touched it to the pale skin, pressing down he squeezed his cerulean orbs shut and sliced a clean cut. The sharp blade meant the pain was minimal and obviously he hadn't hit anything vital but the cut was quite deep; thick blood began to ooze out of the wound and stain his pale skin.

A feeling of nausea flooded over Roxas and his head began to throb.

Suddenly a familiar sound was heard; a rumbling engine coming to a halt in the driveway, followed by a creaking door and footsteps.

Roxas immediately froze.

**Axel**.

A loud knock on the wooden door echoed through the house.

" Yo, Roxas, I know you're home, let me in."

Roxas stayed silent, slowly calming his sobs. If he didn't move then Axel would go away, right?

Wrong.

Another louder knock was heard before more footsteps and rummaging; Then eventually the sound of a key being placed in the lock on the front door.

" _Fuck_.."

Axel was on a mission and knew off by heart where the spare front door key was held, in the side garden bed under a creepy looking gnome.

Roxas sprung up, throwing the blade to the other side of the room and grabbing a pale gray sweatshirt from his floor and pulling it over his head, wincing as the rough material came into contact with his sensitive cut. He whiped at his cerulean orbs urgently before Axel appeared at the door frame.

" Hey Rox.."

Axel immediately halted upon seeing the blonde's state, his eyes were shining and cheeks stained, meaning he'd quite obviously been crying.

" Go away." Roxas muttered angrily, his voice slightly croaky as his cerulean orbs bore into the cream coloured carpet.

The redhead simply folded his slender arms and lent against the door frame.

" No."

" Get _out."_ The blonde spat back, angry and embarrassed at being caught in this state, especially by Axel.

But Axel was determined. " Nope."

" Go away!"

The redhead didn't budge, and that's when Roxas cracked, storming over to the annoying teen by the door. Anger welling in his shining blue orbs he seethed beneath him.

" Get the fuck out! I don't want to talk to you!"

Axel egged him on further with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk, receiving an intensified glare, the blonde made to give him a sharp push in the chest; only to have one of said arms grabbed by a clamp like fist.

Too bad he grabbed the wrong arm.

Roxas immediately hissed at the pressure on his fresh wound, pain written all over his face. The older teen raised an eyebrow and loosened his grip, the blonde pulling away and cradling his arm. And that's when Axel began to panic, fuck he he never meant to hurt him.

" Rox? Rox.. I didn't mea.." Emerald eyes flickered to the source of Roxas's pain, noticing the blood seeping through the underside of his sleeve, he took a step closer.

" _Don't.."_

Angry cerulean orbs met concerned emerald as Axel took the blonde's arm.

" _Please.._."

He rolled back the material, gently turning his arm to reveal the oozing cut.

At first Axel was confused but it took a split second to put the pieces together, and the fact that Roxas couldn't meet his gaze was a dead give away.

Without a word the Axel encircled Rox's slender wrist and tugged him behind into the smallish lounge room, pulling a little harder than he should of and sitting him down on the old couch in front of the coffee table.

Dissapearing out of the room he returned with a medical kit, he perched on the coffee table in front of Roxas and opened the small white box, rummaging through and pulling out a small bottle of disinfectant and a cotton ball. Not bothering to look at the blonde he took his arm, first cleaning off the smeared blood and then dabbing the brownish looking liquid over the cut with the cotton ball.

Roxas winced a little at the stinging sensation. Fuck, of all the times for Axel to come around.

He glanced up to the redhead who was quite obviously pissed off, his silence was the biggest give away.

Axel again rummaged through the box, a pair of cerulean eyes now watching him he pulled out a smallish square of gauze; enough to cover the cut, and a strip of medical tape. Placing the gauze over the cut he secured it with the tape, lightly pressing the sticky material to Roxas's skin.

Satisfied he was finished, he rolled Rox's stained sleeve up further, running his fingers over the unmarred skin. Roxas suddenly felt himself a little lightheaded as those soft fingers tingled his skin, his touch feather soft.

Dissapointed emerald orbs met confused cerulean as those fingers traveled up to his tear stained cheek, lingering for a moment before dropping. And all too soon Axel left the room, taking with him the medical box and leaving Roxas confused to no end.

The redhead reappeared a moment later and flopped down into the armchair across the room from where the blonde was still seated. He picked at his nails; eyebrows furrowed and his eyes sharp, Axel could be quite cold when pissed off, but it wasn't without reason. Since when did Roxas hurt himself like that..?

An awkward silence ensued and that was enough for the older teen, with a frustrated sigh the lifted himself up from the chair and proceeded to the door.

" Ax.. wait. I.." Roxas croaked out, his voice small.

The redhead stopped in his tracks and turned, a smirk tugging at his lips and voice laced with sarcasm. " You what... slipped? "

" No.."

" Then what."

The blonde stammered. " I...I.."

" Hmm?"

" I'm sorry."

Axel was a little taken back by this, so Roxas could swallow his pride after all. But sorry for what.

" It's alright blondie, you don't have to like me."

Axel turned and headed for the door, leaving Roxas on the couch with his feelings lodged in his throat. Stepping out into the cool night air he slammed the door behind himself and stalked over to his old wagon, his gut twisting with rejection and hurt and wondering why the hell he cared so much.

Unlocking the car he paused as the front door opened, soft footsteps following.

" Wait.. Axel..please.."

Axel turned to face the distraught looking blonde.

" Wait for what... huh Rox?"

Roxas glanced up at him through thick lashes, heavy with moisture. He looked as though he was fighting to say something.

" I.."

" Spit it out already."

" You don't get it.."

" I don't get what?!"

" I like you, alright! I do! "

Axel folded his arms in anger. " Then what's the fucking problem?!"

Roxas froze, biting his words.

" What, are you afraid to be gay? freaked of what people will think? what? " Axel scoffed, his words harsh and cold.

The blonde fought with his feelings before for blurting out.

" How do I know you're not just going to fuck me and then ditch me!"

Axel's eyebrows shot right up and he let out an amused chuckle.

" Is that seriously all you think of me Rox?"

He shifted from foot to foot, emitting a sigh.

" Roxas, how long have we been friends? "

" ... "

The older teen closed the distance between them, two slender fingers traveling up to the blonde's jaw as he tilted his chin to meet his gaze. Roxas shivered involuntary at the contact, feeling emotionally exhausted. His other hand came to rest protectively in the soft blonde hair at the nape of his neck.

Axel eyed the teen, with his cheeks dusted pink, shining cerulean eyes half lidded with thick eyelashes. And he thought to himself for a moment just how fucking beautiful he was, and how he was all he wanted.

If commitment was what it took to be with this boy, then commitment he would give.

Axel lowered his voice, speaking with sincerity. " Roxas, if you were to be with me I promise to you, on pain of death, that would **never** happen."

" ...Do you have any idea of just how much I care about you? "

Both teens were a little shocked at those words, at the seriousness Axel didn't think he had. The older teen loosened his grip a little and let his hands fall to his sides, it was his turn to feel embarrassed.

" Oh god that was cheesy wasn't it.." He chuckled, pleased at the small smile that graced the blonde's perfect lips.

The two teens stood in the crisp night air for a moment as Roxas mulled over those words in his head, weighing up the positives and the negatives. Sure it wouldn't be easy at times, and he wasn't sure how people would take it, but now he was certain of his feelings for Axel and they were out there in the open.

With a thoughtful sigh Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's slim hips and pulled him into a soft hug. A little surprised at the gesture, the older gladly wrapped his long arms around the small frame clinging to his chest, breathing in his scent. Oh how nice it felt, it felt so.. right.

Roxas rested his cheek against the warm fabric covering Axel's chest, slowly rising and falling with his shallow breathing. They stood together just holding each other for a little while, finally coming to an understanding.

Toying with the soft material of the redhead's shirt, the blonde finally spoke; swallowing his fear to express what he now felt and hoped was best.

" Axel..? "

Ax made some sort of agreeable humming noise in the back of his throat.

" Will you.."

"...Will you be my boyfriend..?"

The redhead swore he nearly choked on these words, pulling back slightly he eyed the blonde in his arms, who was now holding his bottom lip in his teeth in anticipation.

Leaning in closer he let his warm breath wash over Roxas's lips. " Rox, I would give anything."

With that he closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth lightly to the younger teen's sweet lips, and for the short moment it lasted the kiss was utterly intoxicating.

Axel pulled back a moment later, smiling down at the flustered looking blonde, the blonde who was finally _his. _He moved to deepen the kiss but stopped as Rox pulled away slightly.

" Ax, I want to take this slow ok, you have to promise me."

Axel simply smiled, that warm reassuring smile of his, and instead pressed his lips lightly to the blonde's forehead, whispering against his skin.

" I promise."

* * *

YAY! their finally together! hehe, Roxas's angstyness kinda climaxed in this chapter, turns out he's full of insecurities, let's hope Axel can fix them. 

Ne, not much Sora x Riku sorry! there will be soon!

And I hope that lemon scene was ok... dunno if I'm any good at writing them...I'm guessing not. Oh and during that scene, if you didn't notice the bold words were the lyrics to a song.

Sorry for any mistakes! Please R&R, and tell me if you liked it, no flames.

Till next time, Ja ne!

xx Hoshi-chan


End file.
